The Seventh Element
by phangirl17
Summary: What if there were a missing element to the Elements of Harmony? Join the Mane Six as they discover just how the elements came to be and who the seven princesses of Harmony are. Come see as they find exactly who the seventh holder of Hope is. Will the seventh holder be enough to stop the new threat to Equestria? Full summary inside. Disregards season 5. R&R.
1. An Assistant and a Summons

**AN: ****I own nothing but the plot and all OCs. **

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 1

An Assistant And A Summoning

A light Pink pony with pink/purple mane and tail with a purple heart-shaped cutie mark with silver stars trotted quickly down the hall of the shinning palace determined to get her princess's request filled as quickly as possible. Oh, where is it? I know I saw it down here this morning. The pony thought as she came to the castle's library. She walked in and began her search on the first floor.

"Aha," Cried the pony upon finding the papers she sought. "Now to get these to Princess Dusk." As she made her way back papers clenched in her mouth the lilac colored pony let her thoughts wander.

"Announcing Lavender Heart," A guard said as she approached the audience hall where Princess Dusk was waiting. Inside the room a white alicorn pony sat on the throne with a dusk setting cutie mark on her flank.

"Lavender I see you found the papers. Thank you," Princess Dusk said.

"No problem your Highness. I remembered seeing them in the library during my morning research session."

"Oh? And what have you learned?"

"I learned the duplication spell for copying anything from notes to entire books." The Princess smiled softly at her young pupil she knew the pony before her still had much to learn outside of books and research. And today she would begin her great journey.

"That's wonderful Lavender."

"Thank you Princess."

"Now I have another task for you my dearest student."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Come and I will show you." The two ponies headed out of the audience hall and to the dragon hatchery. "For many centuries unicorns whom are particularly gifted with magic have come to have assistants to help them. Today you will be receiving such a pony or well dragon as the case may be."

"Really?!" Princess Dusk smiled at the eagerness of her pupil as she placed a pink dragon egg before her.

"Yes. Now I want you to focus on this egg and help the dragon hatch." Lavender focused her magic as she was told and shot a rose pink beam at the egg. The egg started cracking and soon enough a pink baby dragon with hot pink spikes and eyes and pale pink tummy came out.

"Hello little one. My name is Lavender Heart What's yours," Lavender asked.

"Hello Lavender my name is Silla," She told her new mistress.

"What a pretty name for such a pretty dragon." Silla smiled happily at Lavender.

"Well done Lavender. I knew you could do it," Princess Dusk said to her student.

"Thank you Princess."

"That will be all for today I'd like you to spend the rest of the day getting better acquainted with Silla."

"Yes Princess. Silla come here you can ride on my back." Silla quickly climbed onto Lavender's back and the two left the hatchery and Princess Dusk behind. Princess Dusk watched them go before her smiling and happy face faded and one of sadness and determination replaced it.

"Soon Lavender. Soon your true lessons will begin." The Princess's smile returned as she watched her most faithful student and her new assistant leave.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, a purple alicorn with navy, magenta, and purple mane and tail with a magenta and silver star bursts cutie mark, awoke in her castle of friendship.

"Oh good you're finally awake Twilight," Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant said.

"Yes, why are you up so early Spike? Usually I have to use the jaws of life to wake you up."

"I keep getting letters form Princess Celestia. She wants you and the others to head to Canterlot as soon as possible."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"The train station doesn't open till 9:30 it's 5:30."

"Oh… Right." Twilight laughed nervously. "I'll finish packing and can you send word to the others?"

"I already did they will meet you at the station."

"Good and thank you Spike." The rest of the morning Twilight spent packing and preparing for her meeting with the Princess.

"There she is," Pinkie Pie an enthusiastic pink pony with balloons as a cutie mark exclaimed.

"You don't need to be so loud Pinkie," Twilight told her as she and Spike approached the train station.

"She's right darling. It's far too early," Rarity, a white unicorn with purple mane and tail and three diamonds cutie mark said.

"Let's get this show on the road. The sooner we get there the sooner we can whoop whatever it is," A rainbow manned cyan colored Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash said.

"Calm down Rainbow. There's no need to get all out of sorts," Apple Jack, a blonde mane and tail colored pony said. Her apples cutie mark standing out against the orange of her coat. A yellow Pegasus with pink mane and tail, whom was Twilight's marefriend, stood off to the side.

"Oh stuff it AJ. You know the only reason we were summoned is to kick some bad guys butt!"

"Rainbow maybe… you should wait till we know what's going on?.." the yellow Pegasus known as Fluttershy said to her childhood friend.

"Do we have everything? They are allowing ponies to board now," Twilight interjected before a fight could break out.

"Yes I believe so," Rarity said as the six ponies and one dragon made for the platform to board the train. The ride to Canterlot was quiet as each pony contemplated what would cause their summoning. Once the group reached the capital city of Equestria they were rushed to the castle.

"Thank you for meeting me so quickly," Princess Celestia, a white alicorn with purple, pink, and teal mane said her sun cutie mark seemingly glittered.

"Of course Princess," Twilight spoke.

"If you would, please follow me." Celestia lead the group to a large room within the room was a stone circle with seven spots in the center. "This is where the elements of harmony were first created: magic, laughter, kindness, honesty, loyalty, generosity, and hope." The six ponies stared shocked at the mention of a seventh element of harmony. "Long ago there had been seven elements of harmony. But the seventh element was lost long before even Nightmare Moon. I have reason to believe the seventh element will be making itself known."

"How?"

"The great evil that sealed the seventh element is awakening."

"Great evil," Apple Jack asked.

"Yes. Long ago the elements were wielded by seven princesses of Harmony. But one, the original wielder element of hope allowed darkness in to herself and sought to gain control of all the elements and use their power for the wrong reasons. The seventh princess failed in her actions. The other six used their own elements and sealed the seventh princess away. The six then used the last of their powers to send the elements to the center of Equestria. The center is where we are now. Luna and I found the elements when we arrived here and vowed to use them the way they were meant to. Now that has moved on to you ponies. Your task is to find the seventh element and its wielder to defeat the seventh princess.

"What was the seventh princess's name," Rarity asked.

"Demonica when she was the element of hope her name was Star Dust."

"How will we even begin our search your highness," Twilight asked.

"Here. Each of you stand in place of where your element came from and focus on your element. This stone will send you to where the seventh element and its wielder reside." The six ponies and spike on Twilight's back stood in their places. As the six ponies concentrated on their element they started to glow yellow and the familiar rainbow colors cyclone around them. "Good luck my little ponies." The light grew and in an instant the elements of harmony were transported to a new place.


	2. Lavender and The Elements

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who stuck around for the second chapter. Especially Gracekim1 and Samantha613 for being the first reviewers.

Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 2

Lavender and the Elements

"Is everyone okay," Twilight asked once they landed and regained her bearings.

"Yes I believe so," Fluttershy said as she stood.

"Any pony know where we are," Rarity asked. The ponies looked at their surroundings when they heard a crashing sound.

"I heard it from over here," Lavender said running in with three guards following.

"Who are you," Twilight asked her.

"I'm Lavender Heart and who are you? How did you get into the basement level of the castle library without detection?"

"We were sent by the Princess."

"Princess Dusk sent you? From where?"

"Princess dusk? Whose that? Princess Celestia the Princess of all Equestria sent us." Lavender looked at them skeptically before nodding to herself.

"I think you should come see the Princess. Follow me." Lavender and the guards lead the elements of harmony and Spike to the Audience hall. "Princess Dusk I've brought some ponies who claim Princess Celestia of Equestria sent them."

"Princess Celestia? So she felt it as well, I trust she informed you of what needs to be done," Princess Dusk asked them.

"Yes Princess…" Twilight said.

"Dusk. My name is Dusk."

"Princess Dusk we understand what is needed of us. But we don't know where to begin."

"That my little pony is where I come in. Lavender Heart."

"Yes Princess," Lavender asked the princess nervously as she stepped up to her.

"It is time for you to begin the next step in your training."

"Next step?"

"Yes. My dearest student you are to be tasked with helping these ponies in their quest."

"M-me? Are you sure?"

"Yes you are ready to begin."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Now why don't you show our guests to the south chamber rooms." Princess Dusk smiled gently at her student.

"Of course Princess." Lavender turned to Spike and the elements of Harmony. "Follow me please." The ponies and dragon filed out of the room behind Lavender.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to know you better! We will be great friends! I can tell! It's my pinkie sense," Pinkie exclaimed as she pounced on the pink unicorn once they had left the princess's chambers.

"Pinkie don't strangle the girl," Apple Jack told her energetic friend as she got Pinkie away from the shaken unicorn.

"I believe introductions are in order since I will be working with you. If that's alright," Lavender asked uncertainly once she got a hold of herself.

"Of course, my name is Twilight Sparkle. This is my assistant Spike," Twilight said as she indicated the dragon on her back.

"That's _Princess _Twilight Sparkle you know the _princess of friendship_. And I'm Rainbow Dash feel free to bask in my awesomeness," Rainbow Dash told her as the pegasus puffed her chest out slightly.

"Rainbow Dash! Ignore her darling. My name is Rarity," Rarity told her shaking her hoof politely.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," Pinkie exclaimed grabbing Lavender's hoof and shaking it vigorously leaving her shaken up yet again.

"Howdy sugar cube, I'm Apple Jack and its mighty nice ta meet cha," AJ said as she steadied the unicorn.

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Hello I'm-" Lavender began but was interrupted by her assistant as she came running down the hall.

"Lavender! Lavender," Silla shouted as she ran into the pony herself.

"Silla! Are you okay," Lavender asked kneeling to be eye level with her dragon.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. But you'll never guess there are other ponies here! They appeared out of nowhere and… Oh my gosh they're behind you!"

"Yes Silla I know. These ponies were sent by the princess I'm to help them on their quest."

"Wow that's great!"

"Yes it is. Now if you'll give me a moment I haven't introduced myself to our guests."

"Oh. Sorry…"

"It's quiet alright." Lavender turned back to the group before her. "My name is Lavender Hear and it's very nice to meet you all."

"I didn't know you had an assistant," Twilight said as Spike stared at Silla.

"Yes I helped hatch her a few months ago." Silla looked at the new ponies and her eyes widened upon sighting spike.

"Another Dragon! Lavender! Lavender she has a baby dragon too," Silla said excitedly.

"Yes. Spike go introduce yourself," Twilight said nudging Spike off her back gently.

"I-I-I'm S-Spike," Spike stammered out embarrassed having never been around another dragon close to his age.

"Hi! I'm Silla! Do you like gems? Cause I know where to get a ton. Want to come," Silla asked him.

"Do I?! Where to?!"

"Silla, shouldn't you ask Twilight first? She might need him," Lavender told the pink dragon.

"Oh! Right." Silla turned to Twilight "Can Spike come with me?"

"Yes he can. Just be careful you two," Twilight said to her.

"Yes! Thanks Twilight," Spike said as Silla lead him off down the hall.

"Don't worry she is just taking him down to the west caves on the palace grounds. It's where the dragons from the royal hatchery go for gems when they tire of pony food," Lavender explained. Once the dragons were out of ear shot. "Anyway your rooms are right down this way." Twilight smiled softly at the unicorn.

"Thank you for showing us," Twilight said.

"It's mighty kind of ya," Applejack told her as the others nodded. The trip to the south wing also housed Lavender and Silla's rooms.

"Well here we are. This will be Twilights and Spike's rooms. Each suite has a common room, bedroom, and in suite bathroom." Lavender explained stopping at the first door on the left side of the hall which was lined with four doors on each side. "Next to hers is Rarity's then Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash your room is across from Twilight. Pinkie Pie your room is next to hers. Applejack your room is next to hers. If you need anything my room is at the end next to Applejack's."

"Thank you. Well, girls settle in and meet in my common room in an hour," Twilight said. "Oh! And Lavender?..."

"Yes?"

"You too." Lavender nodded.

"Thank you darling," Rarity said before entering her room.

"Thank you Lavender," Fluttershy said softly before entering her room and quietly closing the door.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said already closing her door.

"Thanks Lav," Pinkie pie exclaimed as she bounced into her room.

"Well that was odd," Lavender said as she and Applejack walked down to their rooms. Applejack tilted her head in confusion.

"What da mean?"

"Oh! Uhm... Well, I've never really been included in things before…" Lavender looked away and at the ground.

"What about your friends? Surely they include you in things?"

"I don't have friends… not really well, no one but Silla."

"Well that is going to change." It was Lavender's turn to look confused.

"What? I don't understand."

"Well, sugar cube you can count me as friend and I'm sure the others too." Applejack smiled at her as they came to her rooms. Lavender smiled back shyly.

"Thank you Applejack."

"Shucks you can call me AJ. That's what my friends call me."

"Okay… AJ. Thank you." Applejack walked into her rooms her mind muddled. Why in tarnation did I want to comfort that pony so much? She thought as she went about unpacking her things. Meanwhile Lavender was having similar thoughts. Why in Ponavia did I open up like that? I've never told anyone that! Ugh I need to focus on the issue at hand not AJ. Why is it that even thinking her name warms me? Am I getting sick? Lavender pondered as she walked to her personal library in her common room and began pulling books off the shelves. All too soon to Lavender the hour was up and she gathered her books and headed to Twilight's rooms.

"The rooms are gorgeous darling," rarity said once Lavender entered and set the books on the table in the sitting area of the room. "If only I could get my hoofs on a Poniquine and sowing equipment the outfit ideas are just streaming."

"If… If you'd like I'm sure the castle seamstress should be able to accommodate you. I could take you after we are finished here," Lavender told her.

"Oh! That'd be wonderful!"

"Yes. Great now can we get on to why we are actually here," Rainbow asked impatiently.

"Rainbow's right," Twilight said gathering the other ponies around the table. "We need to figure out just where the seventh element is and who the holder is. Any ideas?"

"I brought books I thought might be of help," Lavender said gesturing to the stack on the table.

"Oh great, another egghead. Geez do you spend all your in the Library too?" Rainbow Dash asked in a slightly harsh manner.

"I…I…" Lavender's eyes filled with tears but before anypony could do something she ran from the room.

AN: Read and Review


	3. Wonderbolts and Dresses

**AN:** Thanks for reading

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 3

Wonderbolts and Dresses

"Rainbow Dash," Applejack shouted at her angrily.

"You shouldn't have been such a meanie beanie," Pinkie told her.

"That was rather uncouth of you Rainbow," rarity added.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"You were kind of mean," Fluttershy said to her childhood friend.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"How is she supposed to know?! She doesn't have friends," Applejack yelled at her.

"What," the others said shocked at Applejacks revelation.

"How do you know," Twilight asked.

"She told me as we were heading to our rooms."

"She really is a lot like me then… Well how I used to be before you girls. Rainbow Dash go find her and apologize."

"What why do I have to," the Pegasus complained.

"Cause you caused her to run off in the first place," Applejack said tersely.

"Fine." With that Rainbow Dash flew from the room and very quickly found Lavender she heard the unicorn's cries. The closer she came to the crying unicorn the worse she felt. "Hey… Lavender?..." Rainbow spoke before she landed next to the crying pony. Lavender looked up through tear streaked eyes.

"Yes Rainbow Dash, What is it?"

"I- I just wanted to say sorry…"

"Do you know why I am upset?"

"Uhh… No not exactly…"

"Would you like to?"

"Uhm… sure… I guess."

"When I was young I found that I was very skilled in magic. So I sought to learn everything I could so I could become a pupil to the princess. But my ability to learn came at a price. All during my childhood I was made fun of and teased endlessly for being an egg head. And upon hearing that again from some pony who didn't even take the chance to try to get to know me hurt." When Lavender said egg head Rainbow Dash heard it in a way that must have been said to her multiple times growing up. Rainbow Dash ran a hoof through her hair nervously.

"Listen Lavender I don't know what those school ponies did but being smart is great! Twilight's the smartest pony I know and she became a princess! So it's okay to be smart and I am sorry I called you an egg head. Please stop crying…" Lavender took some deep breaths and calmed herself down. Slowly her crying stopped.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash for apologizing."

"Yeah well… What are friends for?"

"Friends?"

"Well yeah! If you want…" Rainbow Dash smiled at her "After all who wouldn't want to be friends with the next wonederbolt?"

"You like the Wonderbolts?"

""Heck yeah!"

"They come to Ponavia once a year I never miss a show! Soran is my favorite!" Lavender smiled sheepishly as she blushed embarrassed in her own actions. "I'd like to be friends with you Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash smiled at the pale pink unicorn and punched her shoulder softly.

"Come on then, we need to get back."

"Yeah. Oh I've made a mess of things running off like a school philly."

"Nah. It's okay really." The two ponies headed back to Twilight's suite and as they entered the five other ponies were on them instantly.

"Good you found her." AJ said happily as she moved over to make room for the two. Lavender sat next to her with Rainbow on her other side.

"Yeah and I apologized. Turns out Lavender here likes the Wonderbolts too," Rainbow said excitedly.

"Now that everyone is back we can begin. Lavender these books are great where did you find them," Twilight said taking charge of the meeting.

"They are from my personal library in my suite. But there should be more in the library. I always liked the seven Princesses of Harmony stories so I collected my favorite ones for my personal use."

"The books say something about a hidden chamber any idea where that might be?"

"No. Well, maybe where you all came in…"

"Hmm. Maybe the library can shed more light on this."

"Hey Twilight since not all of us are good at researching like you maybe some of us should get a better look at the castle grounds. That way Lavender doesn't have to show us around all the time," Rainbow Dash said trying to get out of having to go to the library.

"She's right you know," Rarity added.

"I see your point, Okay I'll go research you girls go familiarize yourself with the castle."

"Alright! See you ponies later," Rainbow said as she flew from the room.

"Actually Twilight I'd like to help you in the library," Fluttershy told her.

"Thanks Fluttershy let's get going." With that the alicorn and pegasus left.

"Lavender you said something about a seamstress where I could get some sowing supplies," Rarity asked her.

"Oh, yes I can take you there."

"Hold on a second. Lavender is there anywhere a pony can get a quick bite," Applejack asked her.

"The Kitchens are in the same wing as the seamstress's workroom. You can come with if you like."

"Did you say kitchen?! I can make my famous Pinkie Pie Surprise," Pinkie Pie exclaimed jumping in Lavender's face.

"Uhm… Follow me and I can take you." The four left the room and shut the door on the way out. A little while later Lavender worked up the courage to talk to them "So… how did you end up in Ponavia's library basement anyway?"

"The elements of harmony were seeking the seventh element or its holder and so they transported us to where we could find them! Or its cause the same structure that princess Celestia has is the same structure where we came out of," Pinkie pie exclaimed as she bounced around.

"Uh… okay…"

"Don't worry none about Pinkie she just takes a little to get used to," Applejack said walking next to the pink unicorn.

"I wonder what the fashion scene is like in Ponavia," Rarity said from her other side.

"Not much different from Canterlot I'm sure," Lavender told her.

"I hope not."

"So what do you do AJ? I figured Rarity is a fashion designer, Twilight's a princess, Rainbow Dash is a future Wonderbolt."

"I work my family's farm."

"Oh?! That must be so exciting! Getting to work your own land!" AJ blushed and pulled her hat down in order to conceal it. But Rarity saw and the wheels started turning in her head.

"I suppose…"

"Pinkie Pie what do you do?"

"I throw the most, best funerific fantastic parties in all of Ponyville," Pinkie said mid bounce before she gasped and landed on the ground "I can throw you a new best friend party! Quick what's your favorite color, flavor of cake and ice cream?!

"Uhh… Pink, chocolate, strawberry?..." Lavender looked slightly frightened at Pinkie's exclamation.

"Great come on AJ! To the kitchen!" Pinkie started dragging Applejack off down the hall.

"The kitchen is two halls to the left," Lavender shouted as the two disappeared.

"Well, you are in for quite the party," Rarity said as they continued on their way.

"It certain;y wil be a new experience."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I've never really had a party for myself before…"

"You've never had a party for yourself what about your birthday?"

"Oh, well… I grew up in an orphanage we never really celebrated birthday's other than the birthday pony got a cupcake and a gift from the matron. It wasn't until I got my cutie mark and realized the extent of my magically abilities that got me out of the orphanage. Princess Dusk took me to her school for unicorns and I became her personal pupil."

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." Rarity looked sadly at the girl unable to imagine not knowing her parents and growing up in an orphanage.

"No don't be. I'm not growing up in the orphanage taught me to not give up hope that things will get better. You just have to work for it." The two walked on and soon enough came to the seamstress's shop. Upon entering Rarity's jaw dropped. "Well, I'll leave you to it rarity."

"No you will not. You wait right there. I'm going to make you fabulous for tonight's festivities that Pinkie is undoubtedly creating."

"You don't have to."

"I wont take no for answer. Now come on stand over here." Lavender did as she was told as an older grey mare pony with spool cutie mark walked in a basket of materials in her mouth. She set the basket on a counter and looked at the two unicorns before her.

"What in Equestria is going on," the mare questioned the two unicorns. "Miss. Heart what is the meaning of this?"

"Uhm… Well, you see Tuie Rarity wanted to make me an outfit. A friend of ours is throwing a party and-"

"That's quite enough Miss. Heart. It's good to see you with other ponies and not locked away in the castle library."

"I… uh…"

"Does this mean we can stay? Because I just love the fabric colors and designs did you create them yourself," Rarity asked her.

"Well, as a matter of fact I did." Truie smiled at the fact that somepony elese appreciated her hard work. "And yes you girls can stay. I'll be in the back if you need me." With that Truie picked up her basket and walked into the back room.

"Thank you Truie," Lavender called after the older mare.

"Now let's get to it shall we," Rarity asked her new friend. A few hours later and Rarity was nearly done with not only Lavender's dress but dresses for all of the elements of harmony as well. "There. You look lovely Lavender."

"Really? You think so?" Lavender turned and looked at herself in the three section mirror. The dress was beautiful pink that matched her mane and embroidered on the fabric were silver outline hearts with little silver stars in them like her cutie mark. Along the edges was purple lace that also matched the purple of her cute mark. The style of the dress was bell style skirt. "This is… this is too much Rarity. It's far too pretty for a pony like me."

**AN:** please Read and Review


	4. Delivery and a Clue

**AN: **Thanks for Reading

The Seventh Element

Chapter 4

Delivery and a Clue

"Nonsense darling, this dress is perfect for you. Now your hair and makeup can be done in either my room or yours."

"I don't care. Whichever is easiest for you?"

"Well then depending on the others it will change things. There the finishing touches are almost done." Rarity stepped back from her own dress to examine it for any flaw. Meanwhile Lavender looked at the other dresses. Princess Twilight's was a hoop style that matched the magenta coloring of her mane with white stars in the formation of her cutie mark done in simmering thread. The lace on the edges of her dress was a lilac to match her coat. Pinkie Pie's dress was a belle style like Lavender's but her fabric colors were blue and yellow of her cutie mark with pink balloons embroidered on the fabric. Fluttershy's was a flowing style dress a teal that matched her eyes with yellow butterflies to match her coat and cutie mark. The lace on her dress was pink to match her eyes. Rarity's was a hoop style like Twilight's only her fabric was purple to match her mane and had her cutie mark design in white to match her coat. The lace was an icy blue coloring the same as her diamond colored cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's dress was flowing like Fluttershy's but her color was white with her cutie mark embroidered throughout. Rainbow Dash's dress had no lace. Applejack's dress is what really caught Lavender's eye. The green of the main color matched AJ's eyes perfectly and the red apple cutie mark embroidery throughout the dress was lovely but the outline of the apples is what caught Lavender's eye. They were outlined in the same silver as the silver of her cutie mark.

"Rarity Applejack's dress… It has the same silver as mine."

"Oh… Well, the color compliments the ruby red don't you think? And besides you match quite nicely with her I think." Lavender blushed darkly as Rarity winked at her.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"Well, no matter I need to get these to the girls."

"I'll help. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Lavender. I had hoped you might this way we can get to know each other more."

"It's no problem Rarity." The two ponies grabbed the dresses and headed back to their wing.

"So, darling how long have you been a student of Princess Dusk's?"

"About two years now. I really love it. How did you become the Elements of Harmony?"

"Well, let's see it was quite by accident honestly. You see it started when Twilight first came to Ponyville. That night during the Celestial Sun Celebration Nightmare Moon escaped and Princess Celestia could do nothing to help since she could no longer wield the Elements of Harmony. So the six of us went on a great adventure through the everfree forest and found ourselves at The Castle of the Two Sisters. There faced Nightmare Moon and together with the Elements of Harmony transformed Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's little sister."

"Wow, you guys are amazing! How did Twilight become a princess?"

"Now that's something only Twilight knows." The two Unicorns neared the kitchen to hear shouting from within.

"Tarnation Pinkie Pie! Be Careful," Applejack's voice rang out. Lavender rushed into the kitchen eyes wide looking for trouble.

"What's going on," She asked frantic she stopped short just inside the kitchen as her eyes took in the sight before. All manner of treats and party food sat upon the counters.

"Lavender," Apple Jack exclaimed upon seeing the lilac unicorn. "What are ya'll doin here sugar cube?"

"We heard you shout AJ and came to investigate," Rarity spoke up as she entered the room. Apple Jack blushed in embarrassment at the fact that her voice carried into the hall.

"Oh, that. That was nothing Pinkie was about to lift the mixer out and it was still goin."

"Okay as long as everything's alright…" Lavender said looking to the country pony.

"Yep, everything's honkey dory here." AJ said as she looked over to the two unicorns and spotted the dresses. "Ah Geez Rarity you didn't have to make us all dresses. We could have made due with our dresses from the gala."

"Nonsense Apple Jack. And anyway it was no trouble at all."

"And they really are pretty AJ. Why I've never seen prettier dresses," Lavender added.

"Eureka," Exclaimed Pinkie Pie as she came out behind a counter a tray of cupcakes on her head. She placed them on the counter and spotted the two unicorns.

"How are the preparations for tonight's festivities," Rarity asked.

"Fantastic! I have a room all set up by our rooms."

"The common room? I've never really used it before. I hope it wasn't to much trouble to get into," Lavender said.

"It was no trouble at all. Right Pinkie," AJ told Lavender smiling softly at her.

"Nope!"

"Yes well, we best get these dresses to every pony's room," Rarity said as she backed out of the kitchen.

"See you guys soon," Lavender said as she followed rarity out of the Kitchen. Upon reaching their wing of the castle the two split up and began placing the dresses in the pony's room. Lavender knocked and when she didn't hear any sound indicating that anypony was inside went into the room and found the pegasus reading.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't think anypony was in here. Huh?... Well, I never would have pegged you as a reader Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash jumped and whirled around trying to hide the book and face the intruder all in one go.

"It's not what it looks like!" Rainbow Dash got a better look at Lavender and saw the dresses on the pony's back.

"What's with the dresses?... Don't tell me. Rarity made them for some reason or another right? Mine better not be fru-fru!"

"Uhm… I don't believe it is. And it's for tonight. Pinkie Pie is throwing a party for me… A new friend party?..."

"Yep. That's Pinkie alright, any excuse to throw a party."

"Oh… Well, your dress is here. Rarity wants to do hair and make-up if you would like." Lavender set Rainbow Dash's dress down on the table.

"No. No way am I wearing make-up and my mane is fine the way it is."

"Oh. Okay…" Lavender backed up. "Well, I need to go deliver the rest of the dresses. See you later Rainbow Dash." Lavender left and went across the hall to give Twilight her dress. She knocked and received permison to enter. Upon entering she found the Princess of Friendship on the chase reading.

"How is the researching going," Lavender asked as she set Twilight's dress on the table.

"Oh, well enough. Flutters and I still don't know where that hidden room is but we do know more about the seventh princess." Twilight said setting her book next to the dress and used her magic to move it to her room once she had gotten a good look at it. "Wow Rarity did an amazing job."

"Mhmm. I adore mine. It's the nicest dress I've ever owned."

"If Rarity ever hears you say that you might find yourself with a whole new wardrobe. I almost did when I first moved to Ponyville."

"Wow really? Oh! Twilight… May I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How did you become a princess?"

"Well, with the help of my friends. All the adventures we went on and the tasks set before me on the lessons of friendship helped to guide me on my path that lead me to becoming a princess. Anypony can become a princess or prince they just need the right motivation and to stay on the right path as well as have a good heart in them. At least that's how I see it anyway. When it comes to the physical aspects, like my alicorn body that was done by Princess Celestia. Although I don't know how she did it. But if I had to guess I would say it was her magic that pulled mine and caused my transformation.

"Thank you. Sorry I was being nosy. I hope you are able to find something more about the hidden room."

"Don't worry I'm sure we will find it." Twilight placed her hoof on Lavender's shounder and smiled reassuringly. "Are you ready for your party?"

"In all honesty?.. No. I've never really had a party for me before. I'ts a whole new experience for me."

"I'm sure things will be just fine."

"I hope so Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity all worked so hard I don't want to let them down after you have all been so nice to me. Well, for the most part anyway…"

"Pinkie and AJ?"

"Oh. They were in the kitchen making all these yummy looking treats and food."

"With those two I can assure you the food will be amazing."

"Twilight. Twilight. I think I found something," Fluttershy said as she rushed into the room only to stop at the sight of Twilight not being alone. "Oh… I'm so soory I'll just come back later."

"No Flutters, what did you find?"

"Oh… Well, I found that the room is somewhere in the castle and not somewhere across Equestria."

"That's wonderful! Where did you find it?" Fluttershy took the book from her saddle bag and placed it on the table on top of the one Twilight had been reading.

"Here page 312 second paragraph." Twilight and lavender moved closer to the table and Lavender used her magic to open it to the correct page as the two read over the page.

"According to this the hidden room is somewhere in the castle like Flutters said. But where is it?"

"Looking at the paragraph it hits to two big points. Down Below where knowledge grows. And the wing of southern point within the room of togetherness will lead to the entrances of the Princess of Hope's hidden room," Lavender said as she read the passage.

"So these two points are ways into the room. But what are they where are they talking about," Fluttershy asked.

"Down below where knowledge grows… hmm… that might mean the library basement where I first saw you girls."

"Oh. But it's so dark down there. Why would the Princess of Hope make an entrance there?"

"What if she was already changed at this point when she creates the room?"

"Hmm… Maybe.," Twilight said

"We should get the others."

"Good Idea." Twilight glanced up at the clock on the wall as it chimed six. "We can discuss this tomorrow morning. We need to go get ready for the party."

"Oh yes. This will be a lot of fun," Fluttershy said happily as she and Lavender left Twilight's room.

**AN: **Read and review please


	5. Dance Dance Party

**AN: **Thanks for reading

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 5

Danger Dance Party

Lavender and Fluttershy parted ways at her door and Lavender walked into her room to get dressed as well.

"Lavender, Lavender. Look what Rarity gave me," Silla said as her caregiver entered. She held the dark blue dress and matching head band up for Lavender to see.

"Oh Silla, it's beautiful did you thank her?"

"Yep! Lots and lots. She made Spike a jacket too. It's green."

"That's nice what do you say we get ready?"

"Yeah!" Lavender used her magic to help Silla dress before dressing herself. Lavender was fixing the headband on Silla's head when there was a knock on her door.

"Lavender? It's Rarity. Ready for your beauty treatment?"

"As I'll ever be." The lavender pony replied as she finished with Silla.

"Oh don't you look adorable Silla." Silla beamed at Rarity.

"Thank you Miss. Rarity." Silla said happily.

"Oh think nothing of it. Your dress and Spikey-Wikey's jacket were the easiest ones to make."

"Still thank you Rarity. It means a lot," Lavender said as Rarity smiled at her understanding where the other unicorn was coming from.

"Yes well, it's quite alright I'm happy to help. Now speaking of helping I need to do your hair." Rarity used her magic and in no time at all Lavender's mane was curled and styled with jeweled clips throughout. Lavender's make-up was a light silver glitter eyeshadow and a light blush. "There you're ready."

"Wow Lavender you look amazing," Silla told her excitedly. Lavender looked into the mirror and couldn't recognize the pony staring back at her.

"Thank you so much Rarity."

"Of course darling." With that the three left the room and headed to the common room for the party. Upon entering Lavender couldn't believe her eyes. The pinks and purples of the room were covered in a variety of streamers, balloons, and confetti. And ponies from all over the palace were there. She had never seen so many when not at a formal event.

"Wha… This is amazing," Lavender said as the three walked further into the room.

"So what do you think," Pinkie pie said as she appeared suddenly before the unicorn.

"I… It's… It's more than I could have hoped for. Thank you so much Pinkie Pie."

"Yay! Come on!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Pinkie Pie seemed to deflate a little before bouncing.

"Oh Right!" The three ponies and baby dragon didn't have to wait long for a few seconds later Applejack and Rainbow Dash entered.

"Well I'll be. Ya sure outdid yourself with the decoratin'," Applejack said as the two newcomers looked about. Lavender felt her chest tighten as she saw Applejack and stared at the country pony shamelessly. She turned her head quickly away, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. Although her actions had not gone completely unnoticed, Rarity saw the way she looked at Applejack and a plan began forming in her mind.

"Yeah Pinkie you did great," Rainbow Dash said as Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike entered.

"Wow. Wonderful job on the decorations Pinkie," Twilight told her energetic friend.

"Yay! Everypony's here! Let's party!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she turned the music up. The party quickly got into full swing and Lavender just as quickly began to feel un-nerved with all the ponies surrounding her. She moved away from the mass of ponies and found a secluded spot by a wall and sat down. As she sat she watched couples dance. Fluttershy and Twilight passed followed by Silla and Spike. Meanwhile Rarity was beginning to put her plan into action and found AJ by the food stand.

"Oh AJ there you are darling," Rarity said as she walked over.

"Uh… Howdy Rarity. What can I do for ya?"

"Well, have you seen Lavender lately? I can't find her, oh, I'd hate for her first party to not go well." Rarity hid a smile at the concern and worry on Applejack's face.

"I'll go find her. And thanks for the heads up." Applejack left the food stand and went in search of the unicorn. As Lavender contemplated leaving the party her view was blocked by mint green legs. Lavender looked up and saw the face of a pegasus stallion in a guard's uniform.

"Now what's a pretty pony like yourself doing over her all by herself?" The guard pony asked her as he started to block her completely against the dancing ponies causing the unicorn to begin to panic. Lavender in her panic couldn't get her voice to work and instead began looking for ways around him without being rude to the man. But she did not want his company for she had an idea of who he was. "I'm Captain Mint. I've seen you around the palace. You're the Princess's pupil right?" Lavender continued looking for a way out and in her search made eye contact with Rainbow Dash who was hovering a few feet behind them. Rainbow Dash made a motion that Lavender didn't understand and continued to look for a way around the large stallion before her. "What's wrong cat got your tongue?" General Mint raised his hoof to touch Lavender and before he could make contact she moved out of reach which backed her right against the wall. His name came to her then. General Mint was known for bedding any mare he could get his hoofs on. "That's okay I like my girls quiet."

"Please leave me alone," Lavender said as she suddenly found her voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I said leave me alone. I do not wish for your company. Thank you."

"What?!" General Mint lost his calm demeanor and grabbed lavender yanking her to her feet so that she was face to face with him. "No one. And I mean no one says no to me bookworm!"

"I believe the lady just did," A very angry Applejack said as she quickly approached. "And if ya know what's good for ya you'll vamoose." Lavender looked relieved at the sight of the element of honesty.

"Pfft you and what army? Your one girl."

"No she isn't," Rainbow Dash said as she landed next to Applejack. General Mint began to look a little worried and turned back to Lavender to see her horn glowing brightly ready to shoot.

"Leave. Now. And you can be assured the Princess will hear of this," Lavender told the stallion as he ran out of the room.

"Hey… Are you okay? I tried to signal to you that AJ was coming but I don't think you understood," Rainbow Dash said with her hoof behind her head.

"Yeah I'm okay now. And yeah I couldn't figure it out sorry and thank you for helping me out," Lavender told her.

"Heh. No big deal… Well, I better go find Rarity I left her alone when I saw the guard guy stalking over to you." With that Rainbow Dash flew off.

"Are you sure you're okay sugar cube," Applejack asked once Rainbow Dash was gone concern all over her face.

"I think so. I never knew parties could be so frightening."

"Well, you are safe now. And I won't let any varmint near ya. I promise ya that."

"Thank you Applejack." Lavender smiled gratefully at the pony and Applejack blushed slightly.

"Shucks it was nothing. Good job with your magic by the way."

"Thanks but I was unable to use it at first do to my panicked state."

"That's alright. Now I'm certain you haven't tried any of the treats Pinkie and I made. Would you like to accompany me?" Lavender smiled brightly at her.

"Of course AJ." The two made their way over to the food stand where Pinkie Pie was manning the food.

"Hi guys! What will it be? We have apple fritters, apple pie, caramel apples, chocolate ice cream, strawberry ice cream, chocolate cake, brownies, candy, and strawberry cupcake surprise," Pinkie Pie said excitedly before she leaned toward Lavender and shifted her eyes about making sure no one was listening. "The surprise is I lost a teaspoon in the batter. Somepony is going to be a very lucky pony." Lavender looked wide eyed at all the treats.

"We'll take an apple fritter, a slice of chocolate cake, and strawberry ice cream," Applejack told her party friend.

"Okie dokie loki," Pinkie quickly got to work and a few minutes later the ponies were carrying plates and bowls. The two found an empty table and sat down. Lavender immediately tried her apple fritter.

"Wow! This is amazing! Did you make this yourself AJ?"

"Yep along with the caramel apples, apple tarts, and apple pies."

"You and Pinkie Pie did a great job. Thank you."

"Aw shucks sugar cube. It was no problem." Applejack blushed and hid it under her hat.

"Is there really a teaspoon in one of the cupcakes?"

"Knowing Pinkie probably." Lavender giggled and watched the dancers as she ate her delicious treats. She saw Fluttershy pass in the arms of Twilight. Lavender looked across the room and spotted Rainbow Dash and Rarity whom were dancing wonderfully together.

"Do you dance Applejack?" Applejack looked away from the unicorn across from her nervously.

"Not if I can help it… Do you?"

"I've never been awarded the opportunity…"

"I'm sorry. Would you like to?"

"W-what?!"

"Would you like to dance?" Applejack stood from her spot and move to stand next to the unicorn.

"I don't know how…"

"I can show you." Applejack was standing next to Lavender and Lavender couldn't stop the blush at the country pony's closeness.

"Okay." Applejack held out her left hoof to the unicorn who took it and they walked to the dance floor.

"Now just keep your eyes on me and follow my lead." Lavender nodded and as the song started Applejack moved into position and Lavender followed suit. It was a rocky start but soon Lavender was dancing with Applejack. As the night wore on Lavender began to truly enjoy herself more. Especially when she was with Applejack.

"Hey can I cut in," Rainbow Dash asked as some castle ponies started leaving.

"Of course Rainbow," Lavender said as she slowly almost regretfully left Applejack's side. Rainbow Dash swept Lavender into her arms and the two danced off leaving Applejack and Rarity whom had come up with Rainbow Dash alone on the edge of the dancefloor. Applejack watched as Rainbow twirled Lavender about. When Lavender smiled at Rainbow Dash Applejack felt angry and irritated inside that Lavender was smiling at somepony else. Unknown to Applejack Rarity was watching her intently and saw the emotions play across the pony's face.

"They look like they are having fun," Rarity said as Lavender's laugh reached their ears. "I wonder if many have made her laugh like that?"

"Who cares?" Rarity turned to her friend.

"I'd say you do darling. Well, by the look on your face in any case."

"What look?"

"You are jealous of Rainbow Dash dancing with Lavender. I wouldn't blame you she is a pretty girl."

"She's beautiful." Applejack smiled at how Lavender looked tonight. Yet how she looked couldn't compare to how the unicorn looked when she took her to her room.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your feelings for Lavender of course."

"I don't have feelings for her. For Celestia's sake Rarity we just met." Applejack avoided Rarity's gaze.

"Come now Applejack you are the element of honesty you can't lie to save your life unless Discord is involved of course. You should try living up to your element."

"I don't know alright!"

"Well, then I suggest you figure it out."

"I know Rarity, I know. So when are you going to tell Rainbow?"

"I'm positive I don't know what you mean darling."

"Come now Rarity, you said yourself I am the element of honesty. I know when I'm being lied to."

"Okay yes. I have feelings for Rainbow Dash. Since Twilight made me wings actually."

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. The moment's never been right."

"Well, maybe you should take your own advice." Rarity looked contemplative.

"Perhaps your right." The two watched their crushes dancing before Rainbow Dash brought Lavender over to where they stood. Lavender was smiling brightly and Applejack felt her heart begin to race.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun before," Lavender said once they got to the two.

"Good. Everypony needs to let loose once in a while," Rainbow Dash said before she turned to the other unicorn in the group. "What do you say we check out the gardens? Maybe they will give you some new ideas for your outfits." Rarity smiled softly at the blue pegasus before her.

"I'd love to. See you two later. And AJ remember what I said." With that Rarity and Rainbow Dash left Applejack and Lavender once again on their own.

**AN: **Read and Review


	6. Escape

**AN: **Thanks for reading

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 6

Escape

As the night wore on soon the only ponies in the room were the main six and Lavender. Both Twilight and Lavender sent their assistants to bed once the other castle ponies began leaving. Once all the other ponies were gone the seven began to clean the room up. Lavender was sweeping in the same spot that she had originally been sitting at when the party had first started. She paused in her sweeping and leaned against a section of wall. As she leaned, unnoticed by her, her cutie mark glowed and the wall behind her vanished. She screamed as her support disappeared and she started tumbling backwards into a dark opening. The mane six rushed to her aid Rainbow dash flew quickly and grabbed Applejack by her front hoof tossing her closer to Lavender. Applejack was able to grab Lavender but the forward momentum from Rainbow Dash caused the two to hurdle down into the dark opening. The two tumbled down what they would later discover were stairs and once the tumbling came to a halt the two lay in a mismatch of limbs with Applejack on top of the pink unicorn. Upon realization Applejack jumped off Lavender as if she had been burned.

"You okay sugar cube," Applejack asked her as she helped Lavender to stand.

"I think so. I don't know about the dress though."

"It's okay Rarity won't care. And anyway she can always make a new one. Now where are we?"

"I don't know… I was sweeping then I leaned against the wall for a quick break, then I'm falling…"

"Hmm… well we are in a humdinger of a mess. I can't see anything."

"Oh! Hold on." Lavender lit her horn with her magic causing the room to be bathed in a light pink glow. The room clearly had not been touched in centuries some of the items within the room were very much like the thing Star Swirled the Bearded would have used. "Wow! Those chairs are just like the ones that Star Swirled the Bearded would have used!" Lavender rushed to the chairs in question.

"Hold on their sugar cube. We don't know how long any pony's has been down here. Best not touch anything." Applejack said as she rushed in front of the unicorn.

"Oh. Right. Come on let's try to find a way out then." The two were turning away from the chairs to look for an exit when Lavender bumped the table causing a box that had been on it to fall to the ground. The impact on the stone ground caused the ancient looking lock on the box to shatter. "Huh?... Oh. Oops." Lavender was about to pick up the box when the lid flew open and a black shadow rushed forth surrounding the two ponies before shooting up the stairs and out of sight. Applejack rushed after the shadow Lavender following close behind. The two chased the shadow up the stairs back to the common room where they crashed into the rest of the Elements of Harmony.

"Oh thank goodness you two are alright," Fluttershy said once everyone was standing.

"No time where did the shadow go," Applejack asked frantically as she and Lavender looked about the room.

"What shadow," Twilight asked.

"The shadow that came out of the box," Lavender explained.

"There isn't any shadow. At least none that we saw."

"But it was from the box that fell from the table. I knocked it when I was turning from the chairs of Star Swirled the Bearded."

"There's chairs from start Swirled the Bearded?! Where?!"

"Down there." Lavender pointed to where Applejack and she had come from but there was nothing there but wall. "What?! Where's the opening?!"

"How could a gaping hole just disappear?"

"I don't know… Maybe a hidden switch?"

"Good idea girls come on. Let's go." Lavender and the others baring Rarity made to go toward where Lavender and Applejack had disappeared to. Rarity rushed forward and stood before them.

"Not in the outfits! Please not the outfits! Lavender and AJ's are already in ruins. I won't have any more ruined," Rarity said.

"Geez Rare they are just dresses," Rainbow Dash said irritated, miffed that their adventure and chance to kick butt was stopped.

"She's right we can move easier without them. Meet back here at 10," Twilight said stopping the argument before it had a chance to start. The ponies scattered to their rooms and met back in the common room quickly. "Lavender do you know how you opened the passageway?"

"No all I did was lean against the wall."

"There has to be something. Girls spread out maybe we can find the switch." The girls began searching along the wall for any type of hidden switch that Lavender might have triggered. After a while, when no results were found, they gathered in the center of the room. "Okay girls we will meet in my room after breakfast it's far too late for us to continue searching we need rest." With that the elements of harmony and Lavender went to their rooms for some much needed rest.

As Applejack got into bed she couldn't help thinking on what had happened as well as her feelings for the pink unicorn. _Dang it! What is wrong with me?! Getting all worked up over a pony. An incredibly cute pony… Gah! That's it. I'm going to just lay here and go to sleep._ With that the country pony rolled over and allowed sleep to claim her. Applejack was not the only one who had a hard time getting to bed. Next door Lavender found that even though she was exhausted from the day sleep evaded her. She lay and allowed her thoughts to wander and they began to focus on a certain orange pony. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? Or the way she held me as we descended into that room? Ugh! Head stop it. I need sleep for tomorrow._ With those thoughts still going Lavender finally fell asleep. Much like Lavender and Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity were having similar thoughts. Rarity finished her nightly ritual and lay in the comfy warm bed only to toss and turn. _Oh come now. Do you want awful ugly bags under your eyes? Then what would Rainbow Dash think of you? Oh it is so late. I do need to get to sleep. _Rarity yawned and turned over yet again before sleep finally took her as well. Rainbow Dash fared no better when it came to object of her affections. _Geez why is Rarity still on my mind? Who cares if she's the prettiest pony you have ever seen? Or that she smells wonderfully. Ugh! I need to focus on important things like the mission and Wonder Bolts._ With that Rainbow Dash flipped over and fell asleep. Despite some effort on some ponies parts the elements, Lavender, and two assistants made it to breakfast.

"How was your first night in Ponavia," Princess Dusk asked once everypony was served.

"It was wonderful until Lavender and Applejack fell down this awful, dark, scary hole that appeared in the common room," Fluttershy said softly.

"I'm sorry hole?"

"I was leaning against a wall and it suddenly vanished. Applejack fell with me and at the bottom was this room. I saw chairs from star Swirled the Bearded and as I was about to look more closely I knocked a box off the table that was nearby. It broke open and a black shadow thing came out and raced up the stairs. We chased after it and ran into the others. But the shadow was gone," Lavender explained as Princess Dusk's eyes widened with worry.

"Tell me did this box have silver inscriptions?"

"I believe so," Applejack told her.

"So it truly has begun."

"I beg your pardon Princess but what do you mean?"

"Once everyone is finished eating please follow me." Breakfast was eaten quickly and the group stood and followed the princess into the audience hall. They did not stop there and continued to a hidden entry way behind the thrones. The elements, assistants, and Lavender gasped upon entering the room. On the wall was a dark purple pony with dark blue and purple streaked mane. Her cutie mark was that of a silver star. The pony was not just a pony but an alicorn pony.

"Princess Dusk what is going on," Twilight asked her.

"This depicts the original wielder of the element of hope. She had been my sister Star Dust. Although with the help of Celestia, Luna, and the newly crowned Mi Amore Cadenza were able to seal her into the box you found. Now the prophecy begins."

"Prophecy," Lavender asked.

"It stated that the cruel princess of hope now transformed into darkness called Demonica shall be released and spread her darkness. Yet not all is lost for the new elements of harmony shall join together and find the new wielder of the lost element and together they shall vanquish the darkness." Suddenly the lights extinguished sending the room into pitch blackness. A cold laugh echoed out into the blackness. Silla screamed as she and Spike clung to the nearest pony to them.

"So you think these pathetic ponies are the chosen ones," the same cold voice asked. Lavender lit her horn and began searching for the voice.

"Whose there," Lavender asked as Twilight and Rarity followed her example and lit their own horns. The lights came back suddenly as they had gone out and standing there was the alicorn pony from the portrait only she had a dark aura about her.

"Why I am. Silly little pony. So you are my dear sister's prized pupil? Tell me what makes you so special?" As she spoke dark purple tendrils of magic wrapped around Lavender and started pulling her towards the dark alicorn.

"Hey," Applejack shouted and attempted to rush to Lavender's side. Princess Dusk moved and stood between her sister and the others.

"Leave her alone Demonica,"

"Hello sister. How have you been? Better than me I'm sure after all you weren't trapped within a box for thousands of years!"

"I was not the one to decide your fate you were!"

"You will pay for my suffering I will show you all just what glorious darkness can do!" With that Demonica vanished just as she had appeared.

"What do we do now," Applejack asked.

"We whoop Demonica's butt what else," Rainbow Dash told the country pony.

"If only it were that simple. You need to find the seventh element first," Princess Dusk told them.

"The Princess is right we need the seventh element first. If we can get back into that hidden room maybe we can find a clue to who the seventh element wielder is now," Applejack said.

"Good idea girls. I wish you the best of luck." The mane six, assistants, and Lavender were about to leave. "Hold on a moment Lavender."

"Of course. I'll meet you guy in the common room."

"Right," Twilight said before the mane six and assistants left.

"What do you need Princess?"

"How are you with them?"

"Things are fine they want to be my friends. They truly are amazing."

"Good I'm happy to hear that. You are branching out but that is not why I called you to wait I have something for you." Princess Dusk Picked up a black box and handed it to Lavender. Inside was a silver tiara with a purple heart at its center. Lavender looked up at her princess confused.

"I don't understand."

"You will in time, remember it will come to you when you need it most. Now place it in your room and go meet the others." After she left the Princess she rushed to her room and placed the box into her wardrobe and rushed off to the common room. As she hurried she thought on what had happened. As she rushed she was not paying attention and ran into somepony. When she looked up she saw Fluttershy.

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy! Are you okay," Lavender asked as she helped the yellow pegasus up.

"Oh I'm okay. Thank you. Uhm… Could you help me? I need to take this back to the library for Twilight but I don't remember the way," Fluttershy said as she took the book out of her saddle bag.

"Sure. Come on." Lavender turned the opposite way in which she had meant to go and Fluttershy followed.

**AN: Read and Review.** Thanks to everypony for sticking around this far


	7. Demonica's Fun

**AN: Thanks everypony for reading**

The Seventh Element of Harmony: The Element of Hope

Chapter 7

Demonica's Fun

"Did you have fun at the party," Lavender asked the pegasus.

"Oh, yes. Twilight made sure I had fun. Well, until you and AJ disappeared. That was scary. I'm glad you are both okay though." Fluttershy smiled softly at Lavender who returned the smile.

"I am too. I'm glad AJ was with me. I'm not sure I would have gotten out had I been on my own."

"I would have been the same way. AJ is really brave."

"So, what do you do Fluttershy?"

"Oh me? I care for the animals of Ponyville and sometimes the Everfree Forest."

"You care for animals? That is so cool. It must be hard though."

"Sometimes but I love it. It's really very enjoyable."

"I'll take your word for it. Since the only creature I have ever cared for is Silla and she can talk so I know what to do to care for her."

"Have you always lived in the capitol?"

"Yes actually. Ponavia is all I've ever known."

"I grew up in Cloudsdale but I prefer Ponyville myself."

"Cloudsdale? Where's that?"

"It's a pegasus city that makes the majority of the weather for Ponyville."

"Oh? Sounds like our Nimbus City. It's where Ponavia's weather is made."

"When did you become a student to the Princess?"

"When I was a filly I read and studied as much as I could. All so I could one day get out of the orphanage I had been in at the time. I don't know about orphanages in Ponyville or Canterlot or Cloudsdale but the one I grew up in was not the greatest place for a child to grow up in. Anyway I was placed under the Princess's tutelage when I was 12 due to my powerful magic ability. Back then there were 20 other students with me but as time wore on the others found things that pulled them away. Soon I was the only one left."

"Were you friends with any of your classmates?"

"No not really. You see I was terrified of being sent back to the orphanage so I studied as much and as often as I could so the others began to mock me for studying all the time calling me egghead, among other things."

"Oh?... Well, I know what it's like to be mocked for being who you are. When I was at flight school in Cloudsdale the other ponies would chant 'Fluttershy can barely fly.' Due to my inability to fly well. It wasn't until Rainbow befriended me and challenged the bullies that they stopped."

"I'm sorry but on a brighter note we are here." The two walked into the library and once Lavender had the book checked back in they made their way down the stairs in the center of the room to where Lavender and the elements first met.

"I wonder though about the clues in the book? What if the clue means somewhere around here?"

"Hmm. Maybe. We can get the others and search around the library. Come on, the book goes back over here." Lavender placed the book away and as they were walking by the stone structure where the elements had come through a dark purple tendril of magic shot out and tripped the two sending both crashing into the structure itself. Demonica's laughter quickly filled the air around them as the dark princess appeared from the shadows.

"What pathetic ponies you are," Demonica taunted the two. "Oh! And look you don't have the others to protect you." Demonica's horn glowed a dark purple and she aimed her magic at Fluttershy. As she shot her beam Lavender jumped in between the dark beam and Fluttershy sending Lavender sailing over the pegasus into the center of the structure.

"Lavender," Fluttershy cried out when she saw Lavender hit the stone ground and not get back up. She rushed to the fallen unicorn and found her to still be unconscious. The magic surrounding Lavender seemed to flow around her like water before dissipating away. Demonica watched the scene intently never taking her eyes from the unicorn's body and watched as her magic seemed to not work on the unicorn.

"Well, it looks like there is more to you than I thought."

"Lavender?! Lavender?! Oh! Please wake up!" In Fluttershy's commotion two guards heard and rushed to them just as Demonica vanished back into the shadows.

"What's going on," One of the guard ponies asked.

"Oh, please help. Get the elements of harmony from the common room in the southern chamber rooms."

"You heard her. Go!" The other guard pony rushed off and a few minutes later the rest of the elements of harmony rushed into the room.

"Flutters what happened," Twilight asked as she and the others took in the sight of an unconscious Lavender before them.

"Demonica. She used her magic on Lavender when Lavender jumped between us."

"We need to move her to her room before I can do any tests."

"I'll carry her," Applejack said as she stepped toward the fallen unicorn.

"Pinkie Rainbow can you two help get Lavender onto AJ's back please?" The two moved quickly and gently lifted Lavender and placed her softly onto AJ's back. The elements rushed to Lavender's room where Applejack placed her on her bed. Immediately Silla rushed from besides Spike and to her caregiver's side upon seeing the ponies bringing in Lavender.

"No Silla. You need to let Twilight do her work," Rarity told the pink dragon.

"Why don't you and Spike go to the dragon hatchery we will get you the second we know something," Fluttershy told her.

"Come on Silla," Spike said as he lead the girl from the room.

"Rarity go inform the Princess what happened. I'll preform some diagnostic spells to see if the magic affected her adversely."

"Right," Rarity said as she rushed out of the room. Soon Princess Dusk and Rarity entered the room.

"What happened," Princess Dusk asked.

"Demonica was aiming to hit me when Lavender jumped between us your magisty," Fluttershy said quietly.

"I see. Thank you."

"Do you think you can help her Twilight," Applejack asked worry and concern clearly evident in her voice.

"I do," Twilight told her friend.

"Well, then I leave her in your capable hoofs Princess Twilight. Please inform at once of any changes and of your findings. I will be in the audience hall should you need my assistance," Princess Dusk said before she left the room.

"Of course." Once Princess Dusk left Twilight's horn glowed and she cast her healing magic on the unicorn on the bed. Colors light up above Lavender's body. An icy blue color being the strongest followed a few moments by a golden yellow color and finally a pink color appeared. "Well, good news girls. The magic Demonica used on Lavender somehow had very little to no effect on her. According to the blue color the dark magic only wrapped around her and was unable to enter her body. The yellow shows the fall had no lasting damage she is badly bruised on the side she fell on but after a few days that should go away. The pink shows she hasn't been getting enough rest but that can be said for all of us right now and with a night or two she will be right as rain on that aspect."

"So, she'll be okay then," Fluttershy asked as she looked at the pony who had risked her life to save her.

"Yes Flutters she will be fine and will be waking up in a few hours. Somepony should be here for when she wakes up."

"I'll do it sugar cube," Applejack said quickly.

"Okay, here." Twilight handed over a box that fit in Applejack's hoof easily. "Tap the top of the cube when she wakes up and it will alert us. We need to know if she remembers anything about the magic used on her."

"Aright you got it. I'll hit it faster than bucking bull in a rodeo." Once the other elements had left AJ pulled a chair over to the side of Lavender's bed and sat down. Applejack took the time to really look at what Lavender looked like. Applejack took in the light pinkish lavender coloring of the unicorn's coat and the soft wave within her mane mixed within the two tone colors. _AJ what are you doing?! Staring at the girl like some love struck sap from one of Rarity's books. Snap out of it! This instant! ...Besides what if she doesn't feel the way you do? What will you do then?_ AJ thought as she quickly looked away from the sleeping mare. "I don't rightly know." AJ spoke to the quiet room answering her own thoughts as she looked back at Lavender her gaze softening. "But I'm willing' to try."

**AN: Read and review please**


	8. Awakening and Explination

**AN: **Thanks for reading

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 8

Awakening and Explanation

Two and half hours later Lavender began showing signs of waking. Applejack hit the top of the cube and it lite up for a few moments before stopping. Lavender opened her eyes slowly and just stared up at her celling.

"Wha?... What hit me," Lavender wondered out loud.

"A dark magic energy blast," Applejack told her. Lavender shrieked and barreled backwards nearly falling off the bed before Applejack caught her and set her back in the bed properly. "Whoa there sugar cube. It's just me."

"AJ?"

"Yeah." Lavender moved slowly and Applejack watched as Lavender slowly realized the extent and pain of her injuries.

"Ugh my body is killing me."

"Demonica sent you into the stone structure you hit it pretty hard. A good portion of your body is bruised.

"No wonder I'm in pain. Can you go get a pain relief potion from my bathroom? It's on the left in the cabinet the blue bottle."

"Of course. Stay there." Applejack slid off the chair and went to the bathroom. While she was getting the potion the others came into the room and the second Silla saw Lavender she launched herself at her.

"Lavender," Silla cried out happily clinging to the unicorn. Lavender carefully hugged Silla.

"It's okay Silla I'm alright," She told the small dragon.

"See Sill I told you she would be okay. She's like Twilight she's strong," Spike spoke up from besides Twilight.

"Silla, darling let go Lavender still needs to rest," Rarity told Silla gently. Silla did as told and stood next to Spike before the two assistants went to the sitting room.

How are you feeling," Twilight asked as she and the other elements surrounded her bed.

"My body hurts but AJ is helping with that once she gets back," Lavender said and as if those were magic words Applejack entered the bedroom with the bottle in her mouth. She gave the bottle to Lavender who smiled gratefully at the orange pony.

"What's that," Rainbow Dash said looking at the blue bottle.

"Pain reliever potion extra strength according to the bottle color," Twilight said looking at the bottle in Lavender's hoof. Lavender took and drank the potion.

"Are you in that much pain," Fluttershy asked softly.

"Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Do you remember anything," Twilight questioned.

"Jumping in front of the beam and a feeling of water surrounding me whatever Demonica had in mind it didn't work on me. If it had it would have gone in my body not around me."

"We know that I ran a diagnostic spell on you to see the extent of what happened to you. If you remember anything else tell us okay?"

"Of course Twilight."

"Spike, Silla can you two go inform the Princess that Lavender is awake?"

"Sure," Silla said as she and Spike entered the room..

"Right away Twilight," Spike said at the same time as Silla. With that the two assistants rushed from the room and headed in the direction of the audience hall.

"Now we just need to figure out why Demonica was targeting you two."

"Uh Twi, I think it's obvious. Divide and conquer duh. I mean no offence Flutters but you aren't exactly known for your ability to fight," Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know what if she was trying to protect something? I mean after all the clue in that book said her entrance was in the library, what if Fluttershy and I got to close," Lavender asked.

"You might be on to something," Princess Dusk said as she entered the room with Silla and Spike. "I'm glad to see you up Lavender."

"P-Princess!" Lavender moved to bow but Twilight stopped her and Princess Dusk smiled at the sight.

"Don't. You'll make your injuries worse," Twilight chided her softly.

"I see you are being well cared for. I'll leave you girls to care for my charge. I'll be in the audience hall if you need me or else a guard can help you locate me." With that Princess Dusk left the room.

"I agree with Lavender darling. There has to be something more than our Flutters and Lavender's seemingly inability for physical altercations, Dashie," Rarity said to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, yeah I get it Rarity," Rainbow Dash told the white unicorn.

"Lavender were you two near anything strange when Demonica attacked you," Twilight said interjecting the other two before they could start an argument.

"The statue thing you all came through but I don't know if that holds any real meaning."

"It's worth a shot but this time we go together, all of us. Once you are healed up of course." Suddenly Lavender's stomach rumbled reminding everypony that she had slept through lunch. Lavender flushed a dark pink color.

"What da say I get us all something from the kitchen," Applejack asked the group. The others quickly agreed and Applejack headed to the door.

"I'll help you carry everything Applejack," Fluttershy said before the country pony made it out of the room.

"That'd be mighty kind of ya," Applejack told her before the two left Lavender's quarters. The others settled in to begin discussing what to do from the point they were at.

"I say we go down there find Demonica and beat some sense into her for trying to hurt our friends," Rainbow Dash said.

"Now Dashie that won't help anything," Rarity reminded the light blue pegasus.

"Oh, oh, oh! We can go look for clues to her hidden room and learn more about her and how to find the seventh element," Pinkie Pie said excitedly bouncing about the room.

"Great idea Pinkie," Twilight told her.

"How do we go about it though," Lavender asked as her bedroom door opened and Applejack and Fluttershy came back in each carrying trays. Applejack's had apple slices, along with food from the party. Fluttershy' tray had had glasses of water. The two went about and handed food and drinks to everypony.

"So what did we miss," Applejack asked as she settled next to Lavender.

"We have a plan once Lavender is healed," Twilight told the two.

"Yep! It was my idea! We all go explore the basement of the library together," Pinkie exclaimed as she ate.

"Oh, uhm… okay…" Fluttershy said nervously at the thought of going back to the library basement.

"Its okay Flutters we will all be going this time," Rainbow Dash consoled her oldest friend.

"Dashie's right Fluttershy nothing is going to happen, not this time," Rarity said with an air of determinacy.

"I… guess," Fluttershy conceded to the plan.

"Well, at least we have a plan now," Lavender said.

"Yes. Just don't go jumpin in front of no pony! Ya got that," Applejack half scolded half told the unicorn as said unicorn smiled softly.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Lavender saluted the country pony and winced as she did so.

"Careful. You don't need to make yourself worse," Twilight told her as Lavender looked like a foal who had been scolded by her mother.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just get some rest alright?"

"Will do." With that the elements and Spike left Lavender and Silla.

"Are you sure you are alright," Silla asked once everypony had left.

"Yes Silla. I'm okay and I'll be all better soon. Promise." At that Silla smiled at her caregiver.

"Do you need anything?"

"A book would be nice how about I read aloud?" At her question Silla rushed to the bookcase and pulled a book out before rushing back to lavender's side. Once Silla was comfortable on the bed next to her Lavender began to read. Before long the baby dragon fell asleep and Lavender continued to read in silence. A few hours later Twilight entered her room again.

"Hey do you feel up to dinner in the dining hall or would you rather it brought here," she asked her new friend.

"I'll go to the dining hall, Lavender replied as she woke Silla.

"Huh? What's going on," The pink dragon asked sleepily.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I don't want you to miss that." Silla jumped from the bed while Lavender moved at slower pace.

"How are you feeling," Twilight asked as Lavender walked over to her and the three left the room.

"Better than earlier that's for sure."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Take it easy a day or two more and you'll be back to normal."

"Alright. And thank you for caring for me Twilight." Twilight smiled at her.

"Of course. You are our friend we will care for you when we are able to."

"I'll have to get used to that. Having friends I mean."

"You will. It took me a while to get used to being able to rely on other ponies."

"You struggled with having friends?! I mean you are the Princess of Friendship…"

"Well, it still took me quite some time to understand friendship. Actually I'm still learning myself."

"Really?"

"Really." The two continued as the three walked toward the dining hall.

**AN:** R&amp;R Please and Thank you. Also Thank you Amelia Rose and stankyledeansam for the repeat reviews they help motivate me to keep going


	9. Marefriend and Spa

**AN: **Thanks for reading

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 9

Marefriend and Spa

They entered the dining hall and headed to the main table at the front of the room. Lavender sat to the left of Princess Dusk and Twilight sat to the right of the Princess with a chair in between that had belonged to Princess Star Dust. Next to Twilight was Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Next to Lavender was Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Spike and Silla sat at the end of the table next to Pinkie Pie.

"How are you feeling sugar cube," Applejack asked Lavender as dinner was served.

"I'm much better. Thank you."

"Good. I'm right glad you are doing better."

"We all are darling," Rarity said from her place.

"Absolutely tootly," Pinkie pie exclaimed happily.

"Yeah what they said," Rainbow Dash added while Fluttershy nodded her agreement.

"I don't know what I'd have done without my best pupil," Princes Dusk said as she smiled at Lavender.

"Thank you everypony its nice knowing somepony cares so much for me," Lavender said to everypony.

"Of course sugar cube. You're our friend we'll be here for you," Applejack told her.

"AJ's right Lav we have your back," Rainbow Dash said as everypony settled to eat dinner.

"So how long until you are completely healed," Fluttershy asked the pink unicorn.

"Oh a few more days and I'll be right as rain."

"Good, I'm so happy to hear that."

"Me too," AJ said smiling at Lavender.

"What's your favorite place to relax Lavender, darling," Rarity asked between dainty bites of her meal.

"Oh, well I like going to the library or spa on occasion."

"There's a spa here?!" Rarity composed herself quickly after her outburst as her friends chuckled at her.

"Yes, down the east wing by the training facility and gym."

"We must try the spa together soon."

"That sounds like just the thing to help you Lavender," Princess Dusk said to her pupil.

"I suppose... but Princess what about my duties?"

"Your duties, my dearest pupil are to get better and help the elements of Harmony with their quest."

"Yes Princess."

Well, now why don't we go tomorrow? We can make it a girls and assistants day," Rarity said looking to the elements, Lavender, and the assistants.

"Aww Shucks Rarity ya know Rainbow and I don't do that girly stuff," Applejack said.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"But Dashie why don't you two meet us after the 'girly' stuff for the sauna and mineral baths," Rarity countered. Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other uncertainly.

"Uh… Sure I guess that can work Rar."

"All right sugar cube we will do the spa with ya all."

"Oh marvolus AJ," Rarity said happily.

"This is just what we need after everything," Twilight added. Once dinner was over the group split off. Pinkie and Applejack headed to the kitchen to make snacks for the spa day.

"Are you sure we can do this Pinkie? What if the spa has a no food rule," Applejack asked as they headed off.

"No Worries AJ! I checked they don't!"

"Alright then let's get to it." While the two earth ponies were whipping up delectable treats Rainbow Dash and Rarity went to the common room the two sat on one of the couches.

"Well, what did you want to talk about," Rarity asked the blue pegasus.

"Uh... Well the thing is… that is... would you… I mean do you want to bemymarefriend," Rainbow Dash said.

"What?"

"Would you be my marefriend?" Rarity smiled brightly and threw her fore hoofs around Rainbow Dash and kissed her. When they parted Rainbow Dash smiled at her. "So that's a yes?"

"Yes Dashie." The two cuddled on the couch till they decided to go get some rest for tomorrow. While Rainbow Dash and Rarity became a couple Fluttershy, Twilight, and Lavender headed to Lavender's room with Silla and Spike to do some more research on the seven princesses of harmony.

"Ugh is anypony finding anything? Because I'm not," Lavender said to her friends.

"I'm not either what about you Twi," Fluttershy asked softly of her marefriend.

"Me neither want to call it a night?"

"Yes," Spike exclaimed setting the stack of books he had down.

"Yes please," Silla added gently.

"Well, I guess that's my answer too," Lavender said patting Silla gently on her head affectionately.

"Mhmm," Fluttershy said standing up. With that Twilight and Lavender magically sent the books back to the shelves. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike left and Lavender and Silla went to sleep.

The next morning after everypony ate breakfast the main six, assistants, and Lavender walked to the spa. AJ and Pinkie Pie had a tray each of treats. Once they reached the spa and training facility the group split off. AJ and Rainbow Dash headed to the training facility and the rest went to the spa to get facials and hoofcures.

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I can't wait to be pampered," Rarity said.

"I haven't done this in a long time. Not since last hearth warming eve day remember Silla," Lavender asked her assistant.

"That was fun they made my claws shiny," Silla said happily.

"Twilight do I have to get this stuff done too," Spike asked.

"Of course not Spike. If you'd like you can go with Applejack and Rainbow," Twilight said smiling at him.

"Thanks!" With that Spike dashed off to the training facility to hang with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

The rest of the group went into the spa. At the front desk was a pale blue unicorn with mint green mane and tail. The unicorn's cutie mark was of herbs.

"Hello Chamomile we are here for our ten fifteen appointment," Lavender told the receptionist.

"Oh hello Lavender. If you would follow me and I'll get you set for your masks and hoofcures," Chamomile stood and the group followed her.

A few hours later Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike walked into the spa to see Chamomile who upon finding out who they were there for pointed them in the right direction. The three walked toward where the others were seated getting the last bit of their hoofcures or in Silla's case clawcure done. Applejack couldn't believe the way Lavender looked and the change the spa treatment seemed to have on her. To Applejack it seemed as if Lavender was glowing. Rainbow Dash who had seen Rarity after her spa treatments in Ponyville couldn't believe how beautiful the fashionista looked. Spike stared at Silla shocked that a spa treatment could change somepony so quickly. The young dragon had thought Silla was cute upon first meeting her now he thought she was pretty.

"Ah there you three are," Rarity said standing which caused the others to stand as well.

"We are about to head to the sauna its this way," Lavender said leading the way. The group settled into the sauna.

"Right then. Let's go," Rainbow Dash said following the unicorn.

"How was the gym?"

"It was great. I was awesome as usual."

"That's good. Did you like the gym as well AJ?"

"I did. How was the spa," The orange pony asked her.

"It was nice I haven't relaxed like this in a long time."

"This is so nice Darling," Rarity said as they relaxed in the steam room.

"Rar is right it feels fantastic after all the activity from the gym," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes it is relaxing," Fluttershy agreed.

"This is fun," Pinkie Pie said moving from seat to seat in the room.

"I agree this is nice we should try to do this again," Twilight added. After a while the group left the sauna and headed to the large mineral bath.

"Yay mineral bath," Silla said excitedly racing ahead of the group.

"Silla be careful," Lavender called after the pink dragon. At her call Silla slowed and the group headed into the bath. Once the spa treatment was over the group headed back to their rooms to relax until lunch.

**AN: **Reviews are welcome and thank you to those keeping with me


	10. Second Entrance

**AN: Thanks everypony for reading**

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 10

Second entrance

Three weeks passed since the spa trip and Rainbow Dash and Rarity becoming a couple. The elements had yet to find anything to help them find the seventh element. The trip to the library yielded no results. The group was currently in Twilight's common room trying to figure out what to do. Lavender and Twilight decided to have Spike and Silla entertain themselves away from the group for they both feared for their assistants' safety.

"So any ideas on how to find the second entrance," Twilight asked.

"What if we looked in the wrong place," Lavender asked causing the others to stare at her.

"What do you mean darling," Rarity asked her.

"Well, we looked only around the stone statue you all appeared from what if the second entrance is around the structure and not the structure itself?"

"Hmm… Maybe. I mean nothing happened when we stood in our spots on the structure."

"Maybe because we don't have the seventh element," Applejack said.

"Well, why don't we go and see if we can find something else," Pinkie asked the group. They agreed and the elements and Lavender went back to the basement. The elements looked at the structure and Lavender began examining the book cases around the structure.

"I don't have anything does anyone else," Fluttershy asked.

"Sorry maybe if we look elsewhere," Twilight said as the elements stepped off the structure.

"What if we split up and search the entire basement level," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Yeah okay. Flutters and I can look around the east side, Rainbow and Rarity can look in the south side, Pinkie, AJ, and Lavender can look at the southern area."

"But that leaves the north with no pony. I could look around the North section since I know the lay out better," Lavender offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes this way we cover all four sections."

"She has a point Twi," Rainbow Dash added.

"Alright well, girls meet back here in an hour with our findings." The group split up and Lavender headed straight to the book case that held the origin story of the elements of harmony and the seven princesses. There must be something here that can help us… Lavender thought as she pulled them off and levitated them to her back and took one to read as she walked back to the structure. As she read she became absorbed into the world of the seven princess and didn't pay attention to where she was headed. She walked up to the stone structure where the element of hope would stand and Lavender was about to step on it but stepped to the side of the structure with a practiced ease. Lavender continued and walked to the wall at the back of the structure running into it.

"Ow," Lavender said as she rubbed her head where she collided with the wall. The books that had been on her back were strewn about the area. Lavender gathered the books and set them in a neat stack next to the wall. She settled herself down and continued reading about how the elements of harmony would only be known when they were needed most. That's it! That's why they can't find the seventh element the seventh element can only be revealed when they are in need of that element the most. From what rarity told me it was only due to their own unique gifts that caused them to become the elements. Pinkie's fun nature with laughing at the trees, Fluttershy's kindness to the manta core, Rarity's generosity to the water dragon, Rainbow Dash's loyalty to the others through the refusal of the shadow bolts, and Twilights ability with magic! Based on that the element of hope won't be able to come out until things seem hopeless! … But things do seem hopeless… if we don't find the seventh element Demonica could destroy all of Equestria… Lavender thought as she leaned against the wall and slid till she sat down.

"I need to tell the others." As she moved to resettle herself her cutie mark glowed like it had in the common room, and just like in the common room the wall fell away and Lavender fell into darkness. She screamed out as she fell backwards but it was to late for as soon as she stopped falling the passage way was sealed once again.

Meanwhile the rest of the group weren't finding anything and were in the process of getting back to the stone structure. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were walking together tails entwined when they heard Lavender's scream.

"What in the world was that," Rarity asked concerned.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Rainbow Dash said as she raced off leaving Rarity.

"Wait I'm coming!" Rarity raced off after her marefriend. As they ran to the structure they came across Fluttershy and Twilight who were running to the structure as well. The four ponies rushed as quickly as they could to the source of the scream. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were the closest of the group to the structure. Due to that they could tell exactly who had screamed.

"Lavender," Applejack shouted as she and Pinkie Pie rushed to the stone structure just in time to watch the opening close. A few seconds later the other four elements came to the structure to Applejack and Pinkie staring in horror at the wall beyond the stone structure.

"What happened," Twilight asked.

"Lavender got sealed in a room," Applejack said as she raced to the wall she had seen close. "Lavender! Lavender!"

"Calm down AJ, We'll get her back," Rainbow Dash said pulling the country pony away from the wall.

"You'd be worried too if it were Rarity in there!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Quiet! Both of you," Twilight shouted over them.

"Quite we need to be focusing our energy on getting her out," Rarity said.

"What are those," Fluttershy asked pointing to a stack of books by the wall.

"They are on the seven princess! Ooo I wonder if Lavender figured out why we can't find the element of hope! I bet it's the reason she disappeared," Pinkie pie questioned as she looked suspiciously about the room.

"Why in tarnation would that be the reason," Applejack asked angrily.

"Cause she found the way to find the seventh element and the evil princess Demonica sealed her away for it so she couldn't tell us."

"It doesn't matter the reason. We will worry about the books later," Twilight said levitating the books out of the way. "What we need to do is get in and get her out of there who knows how much air she has in the room," Twilight said as she started closely examining the wall. The others followed suit and as they searched they realized it was like the common room. They found no secret switch or button to help aid in their finding of Lavender.

While the girls were trying to get Lavender out of the room Lavender was examining the room she was in and realized she had been in this room before.

"Princess Demonica's room… That was the second entrance! But how did I get in here? And how do I get out," Lavender asked herself as she lit her horn with her magic and slowly walked up the stairs away from the bookcase she had somehow come in at. As she carefully examined each step she came across the hidden switch in the third step from the top of the stair case that opened the passage way to the common room. She rushed out and ran as fast as she could back to the basement of the library.

"Girls," Lavender shouted as she turned the corner to the stone structure.

"Lavender," The elements shouted back happily as they raced to the unicorn. Applejack reached her first and hugged her tightly followed by the others until they were all hugging and crying in relief that lavender was okay.

"What in tar nation happened to you sugar cube," Applejack asked Lavender once everyone had calmed down.

"Honestly its just like in the common room. I'm leaning against the wall and the next thing I know I'm screaming falling into Demonica's room again. But I found that the way out! It's the third step from the top of the stair case there is a switch that opens the common room passage way entrance," Lavender told them excitedly.

"So that means you found the entrances to the secret room," Twilight said happily.

"Yes but with no clue how I actually got into it through either entrance…"

"That's alright Darling we will figure it out," Rarity reassured her while noticing that Applejack had yet to really separate herself from the unicorn. She filed it away for later but she hoped that it wouldn't be much longer for their feelings for each other to come to the surface. As the elements and Lavender discussed what lavender had discovered not only I the room but in the books they never noticed the dark purple cloud that disappeared from behind a nearby bookcase. Demonica paced in a room within the castle.

"So those ponies have begun to figure out there is more to her than meets the eye? No matter I'll stop them long before they figure out just who the seventh bearer of the element of hope is. Oh yes it's not much longer now," Demonica said laughing darkly.

**AN: **Please read and review. So I am starting my last term of college and I am overloading on classes so I don't know how regular my updates will be other than once a month. Thanks for sticking with me everypony


	11. Magical Theory

**AN: **Thanks for reading

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 11

Magical Theory

Princess Dusk walked from the audience hall to the back room where the elements had their first brush with her sister.

"I've heard what the current element bearers did for Celestia bringing forth her sister Luna as she truly was. I hope they can do the same for you sister," Princess Dusk said gazing at the tapestry then to where the element of hope once had been. Cold cruel laughter filled the air around the princess but it did not faze her.

"You always were the sentimental one even before my imprisonment dear sister. Of course when the time came for the actual imprisonment you were nowhere to be found," Demonica spoke her voice just as cold and cruel as her laugh had been.

"I couldn't be there I couldn't watch my sister be trapped for who knows how long in an infinite box. Tell me Demonica, Star Dust, sister. Do you remember when we were the seven princesses of harmony? The joy and happiness we brought?"

"I do but then I saw the truth you were all keeping the great power away from me! If I could control the other elements then I would be the only beloved one! No longer thrown to the shadows as Celestia raised the Sun a Luna took control of the night as well as the two sisters having the main region of Equestria to control! While you controlled the Ponavia region, Silver Swirl controlled the Crystal region with Rose Wood. And Light Bright controlled over the Everfree Forest region! Where did I fit sister? What was my purpose? I had none! So I did what I had to, to become all powerful! I was on my way sister but then you and the others destroyed my beautiful shadow darkness! Trapped me in that box and left me to plan my return. And now, now I will fill the world with shadow creating the kingdom I should have always been given! Tell me sister how did the magical wielding Rose Wood, the generous Silver Swirl, and the kind Light Bright? Or have they perished with my shadows?"

"How do you know of their deaths?"

"Why dear sister did you not realize I finally had perfected the shadow poisoning pity it didn't work on that prized student of yours."

"That is what you tried to do to her?! Why?! Lavender has done nothing to you!"

"Wrong! She has your acceptance and love!"

"I've always loved you Star Dust you are my sister no matter what. I can help you if you let me." In that moment it seemed Demonica's appearance flittered a bit reverting to the alicorn in the tapestry. But just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone and Demonica stood in her place again. "The world needs the seven princesses of Harmony as well as the elements. You know that somewhere inside. That the elements and princesses bring about the balance of Equestria why do you think those who have tried to wield all the other elements have been corrupted or unable to handle them for long before passing them to some pony who could control the elements."

"That's because the others before me were weak! Pathetic! I will control the seven and I will be all powerful once I retrieve my element first." Demonica turned to where the element had been before her imprisonment and saw it gone. "What? Where is the element of hope?!"

"Not here. And you won't be getting your hoofs on it anytime soon Demonica."

"That is where you are wrong I'll find the seventh element Sister. And when I do the whole of Equestria will feel my wrath!" With that Demonica shot a dark purple beam of magic at Dusk sending her into a wall and vanished into the shadows. The crash alerted the guards and they came running into the room.

"Your majesty?! Your majesty where are you," A guard asked while the others fanned out to begin searching for their missing monarch. "Quickly get the elements and Lavender Heart!"

Meanwhile Lavender and Twilight were in Twilight's common room discussing magical theory with their assistants nearby.

"I can't believe there is a magic mirror to another dimension! What was it like being what'd you call it huemane? And you've been their twice," Lavender said excitedly.

"Human. And it was pretty strange the first time they only have two legs not four. And using these things called hands was not easy," Twilight said.

"Easy for her to say she wasn't a dog," Spike muttered to Silla who giggled.

"What was that Spike?"

"I said it sure wasn't easy."

"Yes. I can't imagine all you had to go through Spike," Silla said admiringly as Spike blushed slightly.

"Well, you know. I got the hang of it. And it wasn't _so_ hard. Nothing is too hard for me to do."

"Then if nothing is too hard for you spike you won't mind if you and Silla go get us the magical theory books then," Twilight asked.

"But that's five volumes of three texts each!"

"That's okay Spike I bet you and I can do it," Silla said encouragingly. Spike smiled at her and the two assistants went off for the books.

"So what are hands," Lavender asked once the two had left.

"They are like hoofs with appendages sticking out from them each one moves on its own accord as well. Here like this." Twilight used her magic to make a hand appear and showed Lavender how it worked.

"Wow humans sound strange. No hoofs, no tails, their coats are furless. How do they stay warm in winter?"

"They wear clothes all the time instead of just for special occasions."

"Wow. So tell me more about Sunset Shimmer?"

"Sure, she started out not very nice she was trying to take over that world through the magic of my crown. But the magic of friendship stopped her and the second time I came she was the reason we defeated the dazzlings."

"The dazzlings? Weren't they sent away by Star Swirled the Bearded back two thousand years ago?"

"Yes and he sent them to the world that I accessed through the mirror. The dimensional travel made it so the dazzlings were teenage girls in the same time period that I accessed but that is only my personal theory. I don't have anything solid yet."

"Well, it sounds plausible since we aren't sure of the time change in a dimensional portal spell and what effects it has on ponies. Not like with dimensional portal points like the mirror you had access to. I mean after all we can set portal points to be accessed at certain times not so with the dimensional spells."

"Hmm. I suppose that could work. Hopefully the books will be able to help us."

"Mhmm. So were there really doubles of everyone? I wonder if there is a human me out there?"

"There are and you probably have one from that world Ponavia. I wonder though why I didn't run into myself at that world… Ah well." Lavender smiled at the thought of another her in a far off world. Suddenly there was a frantic knock and a guard entered the room.

"Lavender, Princess Twilight," the guard called out. "Princess Dusk has been attacked." Lavender and Twilight stood and were about to rush off when Twilight remembered their assistants.

"Spike Silla," Twilight gasped. "We need to get them back here."

"I'm on it. I'll use Silla's and mines mental connection," Lavender said as they rushed off.

"Mental connection?"

"I'll explain later." As they ran Lavender opened her mental connection with Silla.

_Silla take Spike back to my room and stay there until an element or I come get you. _Lavender thought through the connection

But why? What's going on Lavender? Silla thought back.

"Just do it! And forget the books. Something has happened to Princess Dusk. Now please do as I say.

Okay Lavender. Lavender cut the connection off as they reached the audience hall.

"It's taken care of. They will stay in my room. It's magically reinforced with protection spells," Lavender told Twilight as they went inside.

"Girls," Twilight said to the rest of the elements.

"Twilight Lavender," They called back rushing to their friends.

"What happened," Lavender asked looking to her weary looking Princess on her throne.

"Demonica was here looking for the element of hope. She didn't find it and blasted me in her rage. I'll be okay but my magic as of right now is not working. It will in a few hours so there is no permeant damage done," Princess Dusk said to the assembled group.

"Very true sister dear. But that wont be for the others," Demonica spoke appearing suddenly. She blasted the guards back separating the guards from the elements, Lavender, and Princess Dusk erecting a barrier when they tried to attack her. "Ah, ah, ah. Now none of that. That would ruin my fun and I can't let you do that."

"Why are you doing this," Lavender asked once Twilight made eye contact with her and Rarity. The two unicorns moved to stand with Twilight.

"Why? Why?! You stupid girl I want to be the only Princess and to do that I need the Element of Hope to recreate the others! Then I will rule Equestria! Once I get rid of all the other princesses of course."

"We won't let you," Rarity said stepping close to Twilight and Lavender moved to her other side.

"Silly filly. You can't stop me."

"We'll see about that. Now," Twilight shouted and Rarity, Lavender and Twilight blasted at Demonica with their magic. Once the light cleared they saw that Demonica was gone from where she had been

"Is she gone," Fluttershy asked from her spot with Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack.

"No," Rainbow Dash said seeing that Demonica's barrier was still in place. Lavender moved from Rarity and Twilight closer to the barrier.

"Did you really think that would stop me," Demonica asked appearing next to Lavender. Demonica used her magic and pulled Lavender to her who screamed and tried to fight back before the magic encased her mouth stopping her shouts. "Now let's see just why you are so special to access my room and dispel my magic hmm?" Demonica's magic pulled Lavender closer to Demonica who then disappeared with Lavender.

**AN: **Please Read and Review


	12. Secret Room

**AN: **Thanks for reading everypony.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 12

Secret Room

"Lavender," the elements and Princess Dusk shouted once the shadows dispersed. The elements rushed to the spot where Lavender had once been. The elements faces were varying expressions of horror disbelief and shock. Pinkie's hair had deflated from its normal bouncy and poofy look. Twilight started in a mix of disbelief and shock. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were both gaping at the spot while Fluttershy looked distraught that the girl who had saved her had been snatched so quickly from them. Though Fluttershy wasn't nearly as distraught as Applejack who rushed to the spot looking all over for a way to follow.

"What do we do?! We need to get her back! And this time she wont have a hidden switch to get her back to us," Applejack said frantically over the pony whom she was beginning to realize she had feelings for.

"We'll get her back AJ," Rarity said laying a hoof comfortingly on her shoulder.

"How?!"

"We will figure it out," Twilight said as she stepped up to Applejack and Rarity. The others followed suit and laid their hoofs comfortingly on the element of honesty.

"I can help you there," Princess Dusk said as she struggled to stand and move toward them. The shaky steps showing the extent of the effects of her sister's dark magic. "I gave Lavender something that will help you find the way to Demonica's secret room. There you should be able to find a way to get to Lavender." Princess Dusk led them to Lavender's room and entered seeing Silla pacing and Spike trying to console her worry. The two assistants looked to the door and noticed immediately that Lavender was not with them.

"Where's Lavender," Silla asked terrified.

"Demonica took her," Applejack said bitterly.

"And we are going to get her back," Pinkie said determinedly. The others nodded all determined to get their new friend back.

"It should be in here," Princess Dusk said going to the wardrobe that upon opening found only the dress Rarity had made a headband and the box that Princess Dusk was searching for. She took the crown out. "This is the Element of Hope place it at the bottom of the left wall in the common room and the passage should open. Keep it with you always the bearer will be able to use it when the time is right." Princess Dusk placed it back in the box and gave it to Twilight. Twilight too it and placed it in her saddle bags she had left in Lavender's room from their magical theory discussion. The other elements went back to their rooms and got anything they thought might be needed. Once everyone was ready they met at the common room. Twilight did as Princess Dusk had asked and the special passage way opened just as Spike and Silla rushed into the room. Twilight put the crown and box into her bag.

"We are coming too," Silla said.

"No. It's too dangerous I know Lavender would never forgive herself if something were to happen to you. Just like I would if something happened to Spike," Twilight said

"But she's _my _caregiver."

"I know but the answer is still no." Twilight's horn glowed with her magic and a barrier was erected between the elements and assistants.

"NO! PLEASE LET US COME WITH!" Silla pounded upon the barrier becoming hysterical in her worry for Lavender. The other elements looked at Silla then Twilight.

"Maybe they could come…" Fluttershy said gently to her marefriend.

"Flutters you out of any pony knows why I can't allow this," Twilight said. "Come on let's go." The others knew that if Fluttershy couldn't convince Twilight no pony could. The group headed down the stairs and the passage sealed behind them. The six entered the chamber and twilight and Rarity lit the candles throughout the room they had found with their magic.

"Any idea what we are looking for," Applejack asked looking about the messy room.

"Something with the element of hope on it." The elements spread out and after a while Pinkie Pie found something

"Found it," Pinkie Pie said excitedly grabbing the book with the heart marking on the crown.

"Let's see what we have," Rainbow Dash said taking the book and setting it on the table while rarity's magic opened it. The group gathered around the book to find it had been cut out in the center and in its place was a small rolled up piece of parchment.

"What is it," Fluttershy asked. Twilight's magic picked it up and opened it.

"It's not just a scroll Flutters," Twilight said.

"It's a spell," Rainbow Dash said from where she was reading over Twilight's shoulder. Rarity on Twilight's other side.

"Not just a spell it's a transport spell. We have to think of a place or a pony we want to go to while saying the incantation."

"So we just have to think of Lavender then," Applejack said happily.

"Girls circle up. We are getting out friend back," Twilight said as the others quickly did as she said. They thought of Lavneder and in a flash of blinding light they disappeared and reappeared in a dark room.

"Where are we," Pinkie asked looking about.

"Where ever Lavender is," Applejack said.

"Duh. But where is she?"

"Yes, she should be here didn't the spell take us to her," Rarity asked as the others began looking about.

"Did anyone not think of Lavender," Twilight asked as the others showed that they had through their looks of disbelief in being asked that. Suddenly Demonica's cold laughter filled the room.

"You stupid ponies don't know when to give up do you? You want your pathetic friend back? Fine go get her," Demonica said as she made six doors magically appear and open revealing Lavender in each chained up.

"Lavender," The elements shouted and rushed at a door causing all but Rarity to be shot backwards.

"Ah. Ah. Only one pony per door." The elements looked at each other worriedly and Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight.

"What do we do Twi," Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight looked defeated.

"We play her game," Twilight said bitterly looking at the doors. "What choice do we have? We need to save Lavender." The group nodded and each stood before a door just as they were about to enter Twilight made silver bracelets appear on each pony's left front leg. "These will allow us the reconnect once the real Lavender is found." With that the six entered the rooms and were swallowed by darkness as Demonica laughed maniacally. Suddenly the shadows by her seemed to spit out a being. The being was Lavender and once she gained her bearings she saw the horrors of what was happening to her friends.

"No," Lavender shouted rushing to door after door unsure where to go. "Girls! How do I get them out?!"

"You tell me where the Element of Hope is," Demonica told her cruelly.

"I told you I don't even know what it looks like."

"Fine. Have fun being alone!" Demonica moved to walk away from her but suddenly turned to face Lavender again. "You know we are a lot alike you and I. We both are alone and have unimaginable magical power. We could do anything if we would work together…" Lavender looked disgusted at Demonica. "So be it." Demonica disappeared leaving Lavender alone.

"Oh Girls what do I do? How do I save you now? It's hopeless," Lavender began to cry for her friends as her cutie mark glowed brightly pulling her to the door Rarity had entered. "What? What's going on? Do I go in there?" Lavender looked up and saw the torment Rarity was going through and without another thought raced into the room.

**AN: **Please Read and Review


	13. Hopeful Generosity

**AN: **Thanks for reading!

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 13

Hopeful Generosity

Lavender entered through the door looking about what appeared to be a boutique. A run down decrepit boutique.

"Rarity? Rarity are you here," Lavender asked as she stepped into the main room carefully looking for her friend. She found Rarity a mess of fabrics by her. All the colors ugly and tattered. Rarity herself looked to be a personification of mess herself. Her coat dull her mane and tail in disarray and limp. "Oh I've got to help her I've just got to." Lavender walked to her friend and stood next to her. "Rarity? Rarity are you okay? Can you hear me?" Lavender looked at her and saw the dark shadows under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in months. _Does this place distort time?_ Lavender wondered _or is it just perception?_ Lavender moved to touch Rarity and when her hoof was about to make contact Rarity released a loud anguish filled whale. Lavender jumped back a few feet in shock and watched worriedly as her friend threw herself on a torn up chase and wept.

"Lavender. Lavender I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me but its hopeless! How can I be generous anymore when its what drove you to what you are now," Rarity cried. The room around the two suddenly switched and Lavender stared in horror at herself and Rarity. But what caused the look of horror was the beautiful dress Rarity had remade her after her fall down the stairs. Lavender treasured the remade dress and had it hanging in her wardrobe. But this dress was a disaster the skirt in long strips of torn material the sleeves were falling off and there seemed to be some type of dried brown substance on it. The Lavender standing next to Rarity was colder looking like Demonica.

"What did you do," Lavender shouted at her doppelganger rushing at her only to run into an invisible wall her angry question unanswered.

"Did you really think I could ever care about this stupid excuse of a dress? Or you for that matter. I mean look at you. You look as horrid as this Shoppe," The Lavender double sneered at Rarity.

"I worked so hard on it for you. What happened to you? You were so nice before," Rarity told the double.

"I realized Demonica was right and friends hold me back. Now look at me I'm all powerful!"

"No! She is wrong I need friends like you Rarity! Always," The real Lavender shouted which caused Rarity to suddenly turn to her. Rarity stared at Lavender a long time neither saying a word.

"Lavender," Rarity's voice was soft in her asking scared that this Lavender was just a fake vision.

"Yes Rarity it's me. The real me." Lavender stepped forward to Rarity the barrier gone and turned to her sneering double. "This thing can never be me because this thing doesn't understand the gift that is friendship. The gift of generosity that you have shown me though our times together. The dress you made is an example of that and I treasure it always." Lavender picked up the dress and as she did it repaired itself becoming beautiful once more. "I treasure this dress not because it's beautiful but because it came from the most generous person I know. You should never give up being generous Rarity it'd be like giving up on who you are." Lavender's magic shot out at the double which turned it into a shadow minion of Demonica. Rarity stared disgusted at the thing.

"Lavender is right! I will not give up hope for generosity! I won't allow you to destroy my generous nature!" With that Rarity lit her horn with her magic and together the two unicorns blasted the creature away. Rarity threw her for legs around Lavender once the creature was gone and hugged her happily. Unknown to either girl their cutie marks and Rarity's bracelet glowed. Rarity's mark and bracelet purple and Lavender's mark a pink glow. As they hugged the room shifted once again only this time becoming a plain stone room with the wood door they had both entered through. "Well, darling what do we do now?" Rarity spoke as the two looked around the room.

"I don't know…" Lavender looked around the now barren room and spotted the door. "Go through the door?" Rarity nodded and the two unicorns walked to the door. Rarity opened it and stepped through. Once Rarity was out the door slammed shut behind her. The room Rarity was in was the one she and the other elements had first came to. As Rarity turned to ask Lavender what they should try to do now she saw that Lavender was not behind her and the door she had come out of had disappeared.

"Lavender?! Lavender?!" Rarity's frantic sounding calls just echoed about the room. Rarity realized she was once again alone in a room she could not escape by herself. But unlike the first time Rarity did not give up hope for her friends. She thought of all her friends and as she thought of Lavender and the dress she had made with the unicorn it filled her with hope to keep going and not give up on any of her friends. Unknown to Rarity her bracelet glowed purple. It popped off which cause Rarity to look at it and see it begin to glow brightly as the glow increased Rarity had to close her eyes from the brightness. When she opened them again before her was the element of generosity only the necklace was silver instead of gold. It placed itself around her neck warming her.

Meanwhile Lavender was pondering the wooden door Rarity had been able to leave from but she did not have the same ability it seemed. As she examined the door another appeared next to it. This door unlike the wooden one was a frosted glass like material so Lavender couldn't see into the room. Well, I guess I don't have a choice I'll go through this one since I can't go through the door Rarity went through Lavender Thought as she approached the frosted glass door. She opened it with her magic and entered the new room.

While Lavender was entering the new room and Rarity was receiving the element of generosity Demonica was pacing about in her private room.

"I wonder how the pathetic filly is doing," Demonica asked herself. "She's probably lost just like her friends!" Demonica laughed at the thought of the suffering of the ponies who wished to do away with her. Her laugh echoed about the chamber but it seemed less dark than it had been before. "Soon, soon I will be the only ruler of Equestria and everypony will love me the way my _sister_ and the other _Princesses of Harmony_ should have!" Her voice sounding angrier at the mentions of those she believed betrayed her. She turned her thoughts back to the thought of eveypony's soon to be supposed love of her and laughed gleefully. Unexpectedly Demonica's demeanor changed. She shifted into a different pony altogether. This pony did not have Demonica's crazed look or wild mane and tail. In Fact this pony seemed calm and collected. This pony was clearly Princess Star Dust at least a part of her trying to come out for she still Had Demonica's appearance just at a lesser extent. Star Dust looked about her confused wondering where she was. The last thing she remembered was going to her not so secret, secret room feeling as though none of the other Princesses of Harmony really cared for her not even her own sister. She looked at her books and saw one she had not seen before. Finding I odd there was a book she had not seen she pulled it from its spot opening the black covered book with dark purple writing. The next thing Star Dust knew was she was in this place.

"What? Where am I? What's going on? Dusk? Silver Swirl? Rose Wood? Light Bright? Celestia? Luna? Anypony..." Star Dust called out to her fellow Princess of Harmony but none appeared at her calls. Her voice was soft and gentle like the light of the stars. "Sister everypony please I don't know where I am or what happened. I realize now that I always had your love Dusk."

"Do shut up will you? Pathetic pony," An angry cruel voice that sounded like hers called out. Star Dust looked about frantically.

"Whose there?" Star Dust glanced to the left and saw a mirror.

"Why I am of course," Demonica said as she glared at Star Dust.

"Who… What are you? Why do you look like me?"

"Because you pathetic filly I am you. Now anyway. You opened my book and allowed me to enter you and I won't be leaving anytime soon! No you my dear princess are going to continue to help me take over Equestria!" Star Dust stared shocked and in that moment Demonica took control of her once again. Demonica walked to a glowing crystal ball and looked into its cloudy surface. "Show me the Elements of Harmony," Demonica saw all but Rarity still trapped and suffering in her shadow worlds. "Well, little Lavender thinks she can stop me? Let's see how far the pathetic little pony gets."

**AN: Please read and review**


	14. Hopeful Laughter

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has made it thus far. I am starting to kind of work up to the big climax I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. But Read and Review please and thank you.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 14

Hopeful Laughter

Lavender walked into the room and saw Pinkie Pie in a disaster of a kitchen with broken party supplies randomly about the room. Pinkie looked as if somepony had told her parties were illegal her hair deflated and her cutie mark seemed to be dull._ I wonder if the rooms are designed to show the particular ponies worst fears or insecurities. _Lavender thought as she approached her no longer smiling and happy friend. As she got closer she realized Pinkie was talking to somepony.

"I don't know Mr. Turnip what if I was wrong about them and her," Pinkie Pie asked.

"You mustn't think like that Pinkie. After all look what they did to you. Leaving you. No they abandoned you for _her_," another voice spoke though Lavender could not see the slow speaking voice came from.

"He is right. You should forget them they chose Lavender they don't want you," Yet another odd voice said this one slightly aristocratic agreeing with the Mr. Turnip. Lavender hesitantly approaching Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie," Lavender asked her as she finally stood next to her. Before Pinkie Pie was a table and chairs. The chair closest to her left was vacant but the others had an odd assortment of objects. The chair next to the vacant one had a bucket of turnips. Next to the bucket was a stack of rocks then a bag of flour. The chair closest to Pinkie's right has a pile of lint.

"Well, you have a lot of nerve. Showing up here." The aristocratic voice said seeming to come from the pile of lint.

"Sir Lintsalot is right. Don't you know you pathetic pony? Sugar Cube Corner is closed," A French accented voice said angrily coming from the bag of flour.

"Obviously the pony is to stupid to be able to read," A Bronx accented voice said coming from the rocks.

"You're inanimate objects! How can you speak," Lavender asked slightly frightened.

"We, you pathetic excuse of a pony, are Pinkie's dearest friends," Mr. Turnip said as Pinkie looked at him.

"Yeah. That's right! You don't want me anymore! They chose you over me," Pinkie Shouted at Lavender suddenly standing and getting in her supposed ex friend's face.

"What? What are you talking about Pinkie? The others would never do that. You are apart of them. No one could ever replace you," Lavender told her.

"Lies. All lies," the rock pile said.

"Yeah. These are my friends now. Who needs you," Pinkie said as she sat back down in her spot. Lavender moved and sat in the empty chair next to her friend.

"I'm sorry Pinkie," Lavender said as she gently placed her left front hoof on Pinkie's right. "I'm sorry for whatever it is that this place has made you believe but it's not true. What happened to the fun party loving girl? You are the best party pony I know. I'd have never even gone to a party, let alone one meant for me had you not shown me the joy of laughter and fun." Pinkie's hair seemed to begin to curl again.

"You don't know anything," Sir Lintsalot said as Pinkie pulled away from her and her hair went straight again. "So what if she threw you a party you think that makes you special?"

"No. But it shows how special Pinkie is. Who else but her could throw that amazing of a party in such a sort time?"

"No Pony obviously but Pinkie doesn't need parties or laughter when she has us," The French flour said.

"She needs parties and she needs laughter. What would have happened to the others had Pinkie not been there to get them through the Everfree Forest of scary trees? The need her laughter just like she does! Just like I do!"

"They abandoned her. We showed her what life was like with laughter and fun. It leads to pain and heart ache, Right Pinkamina." Pinkie looked distraught at what was happening around her. The edges of her tail and mane continued to curl and uncurl as Lavender and her so called friends continued to argue. As the French flour spoke Pinkie saw images of the other elements leaving her for Lavender in her head filling her with despair.

"Madame le Flour is right! You abandoned me! They all abandoned me in the end," Pinkie cried out stopping the argument. Lavender turned her attention fully on her pink colored friend.

"No they didn't! They never did! I never did! If I had would I be here with you right now pinkie?" Pinkie looked to lavender for a long moment and color began to return to her cutie mark and her hair began to curl.

"No. You wouldn't."

"Exactly." Lavender smiled at her friend. "You Pinkie, are so important to the others and me. Without your laughter the world is a dark and terrible place as you've seen." Lavender gestured to the room they were in. "You are the element of laughter never give up hope on that."

"Not so fast pathetic pony," Mr. Turnip said as he and the other objects moved to surround the two ponies.

"Yes. We worked to hard to let you get another element of harmony away from our great ruler Demonica," Sir Lintsalot said advancing on the two trying to get at Lavender.

"What? What do you mean? The elements are in the Tree of Harmony back in the Everfree Forest," Pinkie said as the objects around them laughed coldly.

"Not those you stupid filly. The ones created by the Element of Hope!" The objects continued and backed the two against the table.

"Well, Pinkie any ideas," Lavender asked as they were pushed back.

"Just one." Pinkie smiled brightly and her hair curled back completely. "Let's party!" Pinkie pulled a rope next to her seat and party cannons went off hitting the objects away from them. Once the dust cleared Lavender and Pinkie were alone in the room. The two looked to each other and began laughing while they laughed the girls cutie marks glowed just as with Rarity. Although Pinkie's glow was blue. The laughing ponies were unable to see this as they were crying from laughing so much. Lavender was the first to calm down and see the newly cleaned Sugar Cube Corner transform into another stone room.

"We did it Pinkie," Lavender said hugging the pink party pony happily.

"Yep! Now what?" Lavender pointed at the door.

"I need to test something stay close okay?"

"Okie dokie loki." The two approached the door cautiously and Lavender opened it with her magic she attempted to exit through the door but she could not.

"So that's it then? It really is because of me? Alright." Lavender nodded her head now knowing that she was the one that had to rescue her friends. "Pinkie go through the door you'll meet up with Rarity. Wait there till the others join you guys."

"Right." Pinkie bounced out the door as she did she saw Rarity but that was not all Pinkie saw. She saw the Element of Generosity on her friend's neck.

"Pinkie? Why? What happened to  
Lavender? How did you escape," Rarity asked her just before she was about to rush her. Suddenly there was a bright blue glow and the bracelet on Pinkie's leg popped off and before the two was the Element of Laughter once again situated at Pinkie's neck.

"Lavender found me and got me to remember laughter and not to give up hope on my element," Pinkie told her happily as she bounced about.

"She did the same for me. Why do you think it's possible?..."

"No idea Silly Filly."


	15. Hopeful Kindness

**AN: **Thank you for reading please read and review they always make my day.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 15

Hopeful Kindness

Lavender squared her shoulders and walked to the door that had suddenly appeared once Pinkie had left. The door seemed to be made of some type of foliage. Once through the door Lavender saw a dirty decaying tree cottage home. Inside the room Fluttershy her bright hair dull and her face shallow looking as though she had not eaten in quite some time. Around Fluttershy seemed to be broken pieces of furniture for pets. Lavender recognized a bird perch and a small animal bed in tatters.

"Fluttershy," Lavender said approaching the pegasus. Fluttershy whipped around and faced Lavender on her face was a look of pure anger and hatred which cause Lavender to stumble backwards. "F-Fluttershy?" Fluttershy smirked coldly at the unicorn.

"That's my name don't wear it out," Fluttershy told her harshly.

"Fluttershy what happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I think it's an improvement don't you?" Fluttershy stalked forward toward Lavender like a predator towards prey. Lavender attempted to back up but hit a wall where the door had been. "Why are you here Heart?"

"What do you mean? You're my friend why wouldn't I be here?" Fluttershy laughed cruelly at the words.

"You?! My _friend_?! I don't have friends! Who needs them when all they do is take advantage of your kindness! Fluttershy can you do this? Fluttershy can you do that? Fluttershy can you care for Opal? Fluttershy can you clean Tank? Always Fluttershy my pet this! Or Fluttershy this animal that! But what about Fluttershy?! What about me?! Huh?! But that wasn't even the worst no! My ex friends found _you_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about?! What do you mean?! It's your fault! They found you so they didn't need me!" As Fluttershy spoke the room shifted to a meadow like area with the elements and Lavender. Though the elements and Lavender were on one side facing Fluttershy as though they were ganging up on her.

"I should have let those bullies keep at you. Maybe then you wouldn't be so pathetic," the Rainbow Dash in the image said.

"Had we not had to deal with your cowardice the dragon would have been dealt with sooner," the image Rarity said.

"You aren't fit to be the element of kindness. How can you be any use when you are scared of your own shadow," The fake Twilight said.

"See I told you girls she wouldn't even do anything," the fake pinkie said.

"How pathetic can one pony be," the Lavender said harshly.

"Wh-why are you doing this," the image Fluttershy asked crying on the ground.

"Because we see how useless you are to us. Why deal with you when we can find somepony better," the image Applejack said. The real Lavender watched horrified at what she was witnessing. As she watched she saw Fluttershy turn cold and cruel thanks to Demonica's shadow minions. The cold pegasus caused all her animals to run off leaving her alone.

"Fluttershy… What you saw what they said… it's not true." Lavender moved and stepped toward her fallen friend. Fluttershy glared at the unicorn before her.

"Yeah right. And being kind to others helps you in life. Thanks but no thanks! I've made that mistake! Not doing it again!" Fluttershy's voice echoed a bit in the abandoned cottage a sign to both how empty it was.

"No its not. And I'll prove it to you!" Lavender had been watching how the other two rooms brought forth images and she wanted to try herself. She took a breath and began to focus her magic her horn glowed pink. She focused on the first time the elements had been together that Twilight had shown her. As Lavender focused on the scene unbeknownst to her one of Demonica's Shadow minions appeared behind her specifically the fake Lavender. The fake used her own magic to shoot Lavender in the back with a blast that sent the real Lavender into a wall across the room. Watching Lavender get hit caused Fluttershy's cold heart to jump.

"Lavender," Fluttershy cried out as the real Lavender slumped to the ground. Seeing the unicorn on the ground cause a memory to pull at Fluttershy's mind. An image of Lavender unconscious at the base of a stone structure. Slowly the image became clearer and Fluttershy remembered Lavender jumping in front of her to save her from Demonica. Fluttershy moved to help the fallen Lavender.

"No," the fake Lavender said as she popped up in front of Fluttershy. "Remember we don't want you. We don't need you. We despise you." The words brought hesitation upon Fluttershy's face as she listened. "Yes that's right. Why help somepony who hates you? Why show any pony kindness ever again?" At the wall Lavender slowly began to move. As her senses returned to her she saw what the fake Lavender was trying to do. She tried to weild her body to move faster but the damage of her body protested. Lavender then focused her magic to heal her body as quickly as possible. Meanwhile across the room the fake Lavender was succeeding in her progress turning Fluttershy cold again.

"Maybe you are right… why should I help her. One who hates me." As she spoke her eyes and heart began to once again harden

"You're kind…" A voice said almost to quietly to hear. Fluttershy and the fake Lavender turned to the wall where the real Lavender stood albeit shaky. "You are the Element of Kindness. That's why you should help others. And I don't hate you. How could I? You faced a chimera to save your friends. You stared down a cockatrice to save three young fillies. If I hated you I wouldn't have jumped in front of you to save you." Lavender moved to the fake Lavender her horn glowing. "This Lavender isn't real. She is nothing but a trick. A lie created from one of Demonica's shadow minions." Lavender shot the fake and the glamour it wore vanished revealing its true form. Fluttershy turned to the minion her anger boiling as she glared at it.

"How dare you? How dare you?! Using me to separate my friends! Lavender is right I am the Element of Kindness! I shouldn't give up hope on who I am! I am not giving up on my friends! Never again," Fluttershy shouted at the minion causing it to shrink down as much as it could. Lavender had backed up a bit knowing of Fluttershy's anger thanks to the story of the Grand Galloping Gala. The minion had enough and vanished from sight. The cottage reorganized itself and become new once more. Fluttershy threw herself at Lavender knocking them over. Neither noticed the two glowing as before with the others Fluttershy's bracelet glowed pink before fading just as quickly. "I'm so sorry Lavender! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Flutters how about you?"

"I'm fine. Now what?" The two stood and watched the room become a plain stone room once more with a single door.

"You go through that door. I get the rest of our friends. It seems I'm the only one who can seeing as every time one of you leave the room a door appears that I can go through."

"Okay. Good Luck Lavender." Fluttershy exited the room and a cloud like door appeared before Lavender. She enetered the room wondering who she would find inside. When Fluttershy made it out into the room she and the others had first entered she saw Rarity and Pinkie.

"Girls," Fluttershy said happily. Before any could move Fluttershyed glowed brightly and once it was done the Element of Kindness was around her neck like Rarity and Pinkie's elements.

"Fluttershy," The two others said rushing to hug her.

"What happened?"

"We don't know darling," Rarity said

"Yeah all we know is Lavender found us, saved us, and we somehow got our elements back," Pinkie told her.

"Sounds about what Lavender said without the element part. She seems to think she is the only one to get the others. I wonder why Demonica set it up this way."

"Who knows," Rarity said.

"I hope lavender can get the others."

"Of course she can Flutters Lavender got us didn't she?"

"Mhmm. But what do we do now?"

"Wait for the others. It seems Demonica still thinks we are trapped in our individual nightmare worlds."


	16. Hopeful Loyalty

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the wait all. I've had a heck tick last few months. I've graduated college and moved and began doing job searching. This went to the back burner for a while. Good news is the end is coming a few more chapters need to be written but I should have this done in a few months. Any who enjoy and thanks to all who have kept with me and this story.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 16

Hopeful Loyalty

Meanwhile the room Lavender had entered was made up of thunder and rain clouds causing the room to be darker than the other rooms she had been in. The only light the flashes of lightning. On the walls were torn posters. Lavender walked toward one and saw it was a torn Wonderbolts poster. In the center of the room at what looked like a cloud couch was Rainbow Dash but the pegasus looked haggard and exhausted. Her mane was lackluster and the rainbow colors were faded.

"Rainbow Dash," Lavender said as she slowly approached her. Rainbow Dash whipped around to her and glared daggers at her. The pegasus moved and stood to face the unicorn completely before flying at her trying to hit her. Lavender barley got a barrier up in time. Rainbow began to beat at the barrier that separated her from her target.

"Get out. Get out! GET OUT," Rainbow Dash shouted at her.

"What?... Rainbow Dash calm down please," Lavender begged as her magic started to waver slightly from keeping the barrier in place while it was continually beat on.

"Not for a traitor like you! You sold _us_ out!" Rainbow landed another blow on the barrier breaking it and hitting Lavender. Lavender teleported backwards.

"What do you mean sold out?! I'd never! You know that!"

"Liar!" Rainbow moved to try to hit her again when the room shifted and suddenly a Twilight replica was there.

"Enough Rainbow," Twilight said stepping between the pegasus and unicorn.

"No it's not. She betrayed us. She doesn't deserve to be one of us."

"I know that, but hurting her won't solve anything." Lavender moved closer to the two then.

"Rainbow Dash I don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar! You do you sold us out to Demonica remember?!"

"No."

"Let me show her Rainbow you know I can," the replica Twilight said. Rainbow Dash glared but made no move to stop the alicorn. What appeared before them was the main room in which the elements first entered Demonica's realm. There in the room stood Demonica and Lavender. Behind the two were the elements bound by magic.

"You see. I told you I could get them." The image Lavender said.

"So you have," the Demonica image said gleefully.

"Lavender what are you doing," Rainbow Dash image asked her shocked.

"What do you mean? I'm doing what I'm meant to do. Rule with Demonica. Did you actually think I wanted your friendship _Dashie_? Why have that when you can rule all of Equestria."

"Lavender… We… _I_… trusted you!"

"You did which made it so easy to trick you." The real Rainbow Dash wasn't watching the image she was watching the real Lavender and saw her look of horror and shock. The sight of the unicorn began to cause Rainbow Dash to rethink that what Lavender had said might be the truth. The image faded and Lavender looked as if she might be sick.

"You really don't know what happened do you?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"No. I don't know what that is but Rainbow that wasn't me. Remember who you are. You are the Element of Loyalty. You chose to help your friends over becoming a shadow bolt. You gave up your dream for them. Don't give up hope for your element when you didn't give up on your friends."

"She's right Rainbow," replica Twilight said. Lavender turned to the replica and looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me? You are Demonica's shadow minion."

"I am but Princess Star Dust is fighting for control. You must hurry Lavender Heart. Before Demonica gets her hoofs on the Element of Hope. You are the only one who can save the rest of your friends." Suddenly the replica Twilight let out a piercing scream and shuddered violently before stopping. "Why is she here Rainbow? I thought we agreed to not let her near us. If you wont finish the traitor I _will_." The replica lit her horn and prepared to shoot Lavender. Lavender too shocked by what she had heard did not notice. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with Rainbow Dash on her. Rainbow stood then and faced the replica.

"No. I won't let you win Demonica. I will _never _give up hope for my element. I am the Element of Loyalty and I will stand by Lavender. Always." Rainbow turned to Lavender. "I'm sorry I let Demonica get to me."

"What?! H-how did you escape your trance?!"

"Easy I had help from some friends." The cyan pegasus moved and flew at the shadow replica and hit them hard sending them through the air.

"Thank you Dashie," Lavender said as she hugged her friend. The hug caused the two to glow and the bracelet on Rainbow Dash's leg to glow her red color before fading as they separated. "Well, at least now I know my theories are correct after all. At least when it came to me being the one to rescue our friends from Demonica's control."

"Now what?"

"You go through the door I go to find Twilight and AppleJack. The others are waiting on the other side of that door."

"Okay and good luck Lav." As Rainbow Dash moved the room became a white could home before becoming a plain room with a plain wood door. Rainbow Dash entered through the door and into the room where the others who were freed from Demonica waited. As Rainbow shut the door she glowed red and the bracelet became a new Element of Loyalty for her setting the silver necklace around her throat.

"Dashie," Pinkie exclaimed as the others saw her and all hugged the cyan pegasus.

"What happened darling," Rarity asked.

"Lavender helped me. But so did Princess Star Dust."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Princess Star Dust is fighting Demonica for control. Lavender needs to get Twilight and AJ back so we can defeat Demonica so Star Dust can get her body back.

"But we don't have the Element of Hope though," Fluttershy said softly.

"We can get her even if we don't have the wielder I'm sure of it."

"I hope you are right darling. I really do."

**AN: R&amp;R**


	17. Hopeful Magic

**AN:** Thanks for reading I hop you enjoy the chapter.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 17

Hopeful Magic

Lavender watched what looked like a crystal door appear before stepping through it. Lavender looked about her to see a castle in shambles. Broken pieces of what looked like crystal lay around the floor of the massive structure.

"I've got to find Twilight as quickly as possible." Lavender hurried down the hall. As she did she looked through each door in hopes of spotting the Princess of Friendship. She continued on until she came to a large set of crystal doors. Upon opening them Lavender saw a damaged library. Books were thrown about the room in disarray. In the center of the room levitating books around her was Twilight. Twilight's mane and tail were messing and looked as if she had not brushed them in weeks. Lavender cautiously approached the alicorn and as she neared she could hear Twilight muttering to herself.

"Have to find the right spell. Have to fix this mess," Twilight muttered as her magic threw a book away from her and opened a new one.

"Twilight? What happened to you?" Lavender's voice caused Twilight to turn to her and Lavender stumbled back in shock. Twilight's purple eyes looked crazed.

"Lavender? Why are you here? I told you I'll fix it. Nopony will ever abandon me again."

"Abandon? Twilight what are you talking about?"

"You know what when we defeated Demonica. And those _traitors_ ratted me out to Princess Celestia. Now I'll soon have everything back in control once I find the right spell." Twilight went back to the book.

"Back in control?... I don't understand what have you lost control of? Where is Spike?" Twilight whirled turning to face Lavender completely pure rage etched onto her face.

"_Don't ever say his name_! Or any of _them_! You know that Lavender! You know they made me lose my control of everything after Celestia bound part of my magic. You are the only one I can trust. You were the only one to fight for me before you too left me to her. But it's okay I forgive you."

"Wha… you mean our friends?"

"Friends? _Friends_? FRIENDS?! THEY ARENT MY FRIENDS!"

"But they are you are the Elements of Harmony."

"Lavender what is wrong with you? You are acting like you weren't there. Is your memory going again? I can show you what happened will that help?" Lavender thought quickly trying to figure out if seeing what had happened would shed light on to her confusion or make it worse. Finally she nodded her head in the affirmative. "Okay. Stay here." Twilight moved and her horn glowed before the room shifted and before the two was an audience hall Lavender had never seen before. In the room was a white alicorn with multicolored mane and tail of pink, turquoise, blue and purple. Her cutie mark was of a sun. Behind the alicorn were the elements of harmony barring Twilight who was in front of the white alicorn. Between the two on the floor was Demonica. Seeing the alicorn on the ground unconscious shocked Lavender and she let out a shocked gasp.

"Why are you doing this? You know I would never be like _her_," the image Twilight said harshly.

"You took her power into you Twilight. Dusk, Cadence, Luna, and I have to make sure Equestria remains safe," The white alicorn said.

"But Princess Celestia how can you be certain Twilight will succumb to the darkness," Lavender stared eyes wide in shock from her own voice. She watched as her image-self walked up from behind the elements standing between Celestia and Twilight.

"We can't take the chance Lavender. This is the best solution the other princesses and I could think of. Now stand aside."

"I'm not giving up. You do this and you are throwing her into the very darkness Demonica was in. Please Princess Celestia, you guys don't give up on her. She is the Princess of Friendship if we stay with her she won't go dark. We can watch out for her. She is an Element of Harmony. She is the Element of Magic what if there is another threat to Equestria?"

"Sugar cube, I know your heart is in the right place but she can't be the element of magic anymore since she took darkness itself into her," the image Applejack told Lavender trying to console the image Lavender.

"Besides Lavender Heart the element of Magic can chose a new wielder. In fact the other Princesses and I agree it should be you who becomes the new Element of Magic and lead the other Elements." Princess Celestia said laying her hoof on the image Lavender's shoulder. Lavender quietly removed the hoof and stepped away from the alicorn in front of her.

"Thank you your highness but I don't want to take it from the real Element of Magic."

"We will give you time to think on it then." The image Lavender glared at the white alicorn.

"I don't want it. I'm done with this. I see now why Ponavia and Canterlot are separated I'm getting out of this madness." The Image Lavender teleported away. The real Lavender watched in horror as Princess Celestia bound a part of Twilight's magic. The image faded and Lavender looked at Twilight.

"Twilight none of us would ever abandon you nor would Princess Celestia bind part of your magic," The real Lavender told the purple alicorn.

"Liar!" Twilight's horn glowed brightly. "You and the others betrayed me! But I forgave you Lavender because you stuck up for me. But fine. You want to be treated like those other traitors. I'll accommodate you!" Twilight tried to shot Lavender with her magic but Lavender erected a barrier just in time.

"We would never abandon you Twilight! The image Lavender is right you are the Princess of Friendship and the Element of Magic don't give up hope for who you are! Don't let Demonica win!" Twilight blasted at Lavender's barrier until it shattered and as Twilight was about land a hit on Lavender herself a clattering was heard as a shelf from above the two crumbled from a missed shot. A tiara fell and landed between the two. The tiara was the Element of Hope and suddenly as Twilight stared at it her eyes shifted to her normal eyes. It was as if seeing the element of Hope caused Twilight's mind to clear and see that both the image Lavender and the real Lavender were right. Twilight let her magic stop and stepped away from the frightened unicorn.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lavender."

"Wha? Twilight? What's going on?" the purple alicorn nodded to the tiara and Lavender recognized it.

"The tiara Princess Dusk gave me to keep in my room? What's it doing here?"

"That is the Element of Hope. We were to keep it with us and give it to the wielder."

"_That's_ the Element of Hope?! Why would Princess Dusk give it to me?!"

"Let's find out." Twilight's magic encased the tiara and levitated it up before Lavender.

"What?" Lavender looked at Twilight questioningly.

"Put it on."

"_What? Why?_"

"Because you are right. I shouldn't give up hope for who I am." Lavender smiled at her friend. Lavender's magic took the tiara and placed it on her head and nothing happened. Lavender closed her eyes in defeat and lowered her head. Because she had lowered her head in defeat she failed to see the room become a new library before becoming an empty room. Nor did she see the bracelet that Twilight wore glowed.

"You see. I'm not the Element of Hope Twilight."

"Perhaps but Princess Dusk gave it to you for a reason so just keep it on okay?"

"Alright." Lavender looked up then and noticed the room. "Good. You can leave now. Twilight go through that door."

"What about you?"

"I need to get AJ." Twilight smiled at the way Lavender said her honest friend's name and the dreamy look she had on her face.

"You'll get her. I know it. Good luck and don't take the tiara off." Twilight moved to the only door and left. Once the door to the room closed Twilight's bracelet glowed and became a new Element of Magic but this time instead of a gold tiara it became silver with her cutie mark in the center. The second the crown placed itself on her head the others in the room rushed to Twilight hugging their friend tightly.

"Twilight," the other elements said happily as they hugged.

"Girls," Twilight said happily as she hugged them back.

"What happened," Fluttershy asked hr marefriend after they had all parted.

"Lavender and the Element of Hope. It fell as I was about to blast Lavender and as I looked at it was as if my mind cleared from the darkness and I realized what I was doing. Lavender was right I shouldn't give up hope for who I am and what my element is. She showed me that my friendships with you all are the most important part about my being a princess."

"Where is the element of hope," Rainbow asked her.

"Yeah! Where is it," Pinkie asked excitedly as she bounced in place/

"Where it belongs."

**AN: R&amp;R**


	18. Hopeful Honesty

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has kept with Lavendr and the elements thus far. It means the world to me. Enjoy the chapter.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 18

Hopeful Honesty

Lavender waited in Twilight's room and a barn door appeared as soon as Twilight left.

"Okay. Here goes… You can save her. You saved everypony else." Lavender said as she straightened the tiara on her head and went through the door. Upon entering Lavender gasped at the sight before her. What she assumed was once Sweet Apple Acres stood before her. The trees were barren and rotted through the barn had gaping holes in the ceiling and walls. The paint had peeled in most places and the entire place looked decrypted. As Lavender looked about she saw no signs of Applejack. "Applejack! Where are you?!" As soon as she shouted she heard noise in the barn and raced to it. The barn door squeaked noisily when Lavender opened it. She looked in and saw in the back a familiar outline.

"Whose there?! I'm warning ya one step closer and you'll get it," Applejack threatened angrily as she came into the light. Lavender gasped in shock at the sight before her. Applejack looked awful. Her mane and tail were in varying states of disarray. Her beloved hat was in taters and her eyes were hardened and cold with anger and hate.

"AJ..." Lavender slowly walked further into the dilapidated barn. Lavender looked heartbroken at her friend's appearance and the look of the orchard. "Oh AJ." Lavender's voice seemed to echo about the barn causing her to hear the pain in her own voice at saying the country pony's name. Applejack moved and saw who had called to her. Upon seeing Lavender Applejack's eye got colder and angrier as she glared at the unicorn before her.

"What in tarnation are _you _doing here?!"

"What? AJ what are you talking about?"

"Ya know exactly what I'm talking about traitor!" Applejack grabbed a rope that was hanging by her and ran at Lavender. Lavender stared wide eyed before teleporting away from her.

"AJ what are you doing? I'm your friend!"

"You aint no friend of mine! Why would you be? After everything you did!" Applejack turned and charged at Lavender again.

"AJ I don't know what you are talking about!" Lavender continued teleporting herself about the room.

"Stop callin' me that! You lost that privilege!" Applejack continued chasing after Lavender. Lavender realized that Applejack wasn't using her name and that she was running out of energy from constantly having to teleport herself.

"Applejack please." Lavender tried to teleport herself again but found her magic wouldn't work. Applejack's eyes glinted cruelly and she smiled darkly at Lavender. The rope went out and caught Lavender easily. Applejack pulled the rope tight constricting Lavender. "Applejack please. What ever happened I can help… please… Applejack…" Applejack glared at her.

"Ya wanna know what happened?! Fine!" As Applejack spoke the room shifted to how Lavender thought Sweet Apple acres was meant to look like. The trees were vibrant and filled with all sorts of apples. Lavender watched as the image Applejack who looked as she should bucked apples. _She is so beautiful._ Lavender thought as she watched the country pony in her element. Although Lavender's enjoyment quickly came to a halt as she watched the other elements approach with an image Lavender leading them. The image Applejack smiled as her friends and secret crush approached.

"Howdy girls what brings ya all out here," the image Applejack asked them.

"Oh cut the country sentiments Applejack," the image Rarity told her harshly.

"What?"

"You knew this was coming Applejack," the image Twilight told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh AJ don't play dumb. It's not working," the image Rainbow Dash told her patronizingly.

"We know it was you who helped Demonica escape," the image Lavender told her sympathetically looking at the image Applejack sadly. The image Applejack stared shocked. Just as shocked as the real Lavender was.

"What in Equestria are you talking about?! I'd never do that! You know that."

"Applejack Lavender saw you," Fluttershy said softly.

"Wh-what? How could she when I never did anything."

"She used a type of magic only learned in Ponavia," Pinkie Pie told her ex friend.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you are done as the Element of Honesty," Twilight said as her magic pulled the very element from Applejack, where it had been at her neck. "You won't need this anymore." Rarity lit her own horn and covered all the trees in the orchards. It wouldn't be until later that the spell was revealed to be a decaying spell which destroyed the trees. The elements all left baring Lavender who stayed behind and watched Applejack begin to fall apart.

"You believe me right sugar cube," Applejack asked the image Lavender. Lavender smiled sadly at her.

"Of course I do." Lavender's sympathetic smile changed to a vicious and cruel one. "How could you have done something I did? And to think I thought it was going to be hard to cause them to turn on you. Their dear element of Honesty. Ha! I can't believe how easy it was." Both the image Applejack and the real Lavender stared in horror at the image Lavender.

"Wh-why?"

"Why? I had to choose somepony. And why not the one who had cared the most. How much better it would be to see you fall. Why would I _ever_ choose _you_?" The image Lavender laughed darkly as the image Applejack finally broke down and rushed off. The real Lavender had had enough and was crying.

"No! Stop it! Stop it please," The real Lavender begged as the image began to fade away. Applejack watched as the unicorn before began to weep. As she watched her green eyes began to slowly lighten back to what they had been. The country pony realized this Lavender had no idea what had transpired. Or she was a very good actress.

"You… you didn't have any idea at all…" the real Applejack said as she watched Lavender compose herself.

"No. And Applejack I can guarantee that wasn't real. We would never do that to you. Take your element from you. You are the Element of Honesty! I'm sorry for what Demonica did to you.

"Demonica? What's she got to do with this?"

"Everything. Demonica is the one who created that Applejack. What you experienced from what I can tell is your worst fear. I've seen it with the others. They were trapped in their worst fears to be used by Demonica so they would give up hope of their elements. Without the elements she could rule all of Equestria. But Applejack I got them out and I'll get you out too!"

"No. You won't" A voice said from the Barn's entrance. There at the door was another Lavender. "Don't listen to her Applejack. She's a trick from Demonica. Sent to get you off your guard to finally end you and the others."

"No I'm not," the real Lavender shouted angrily at the fake.

"She is. Why would I ever willingly come back here to _you_?"

"Why would you?... After everything…" Applejack said as she turned to the fake her eyes dulling once again.

"No! Applejack! AJ! Fight it! Please don't listen to her," the real Lavender begged Applejack.

"Why should I?"

"Because you know this isn't right. That you would never turn on your friends just as we would never turn on you. You know lies Applejack you are the Element of Honesty. See the lie before you now. Please!" Lavender moved toward Applejack as she spoke. "You were my first friend the first pony to truly show me what was out there. Please don't throw that away." Lavender was before her and threw her front hoofs about the earth pony. The warmth of Lavender's hug pulled Applejack and she closed her eyes reveling in the warmth as she hugged the unicorn back. As the two hugged Applejack glowed orange and Lavender glowed lilac though her glow began at her tiara instead of her cutie mark.

"No," The fake lavender shouted as she disappeared and the room became new again before disappearing altogether. The room now was just the stone room it had once been.

"Come let's go see the others," Lavender said to Applejack who nodded in agreement. The two left through the door ready to see their friends and to end Demonica's reign of darkness.

**AN: Read and Review please and thank you**


	19. Hope Revealed

**AN: **Hey guys sorry this is so late. I'm going through some stuff. long story shirt my mom who has been battling cancer since 2012 is dying. She has been given 3-6 months so I'm dealing with that. I'm going to try to keep up with this story because it helps me and its oddly a great coping mechanism for me. So no worries of this going discontinued or being abandoned. Now that that is over enjoy the chapter.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 19

Hope Revealed

Applejack and Lavender entered the room where the others were waiting. When the others saw not only AJ but Lavender as well they rushed to their friends as quickly as they could.

"What happened to you Lavender? Obviously you weren't in any of those rooms," Twilight asked.

"Demonica had me trapped in shadows when you arrived and sent you into those rooms. She released me shortly after and I ran into the door I was closest too. All I can tell is that those rooms are time trapped making those inside believe it had been months when it had really only been a few minutes or hours. Once I saw Rarity's room and what it took to get her out of the trance Demonica put her under I began to break you all out of the trances the same way," Lavender replied.

"Boy howdy that must have taken some work to get all of us out. Thank you so much sugar cube for doing all this for us," Applejack told her laying a hoof on Lavender's shoulder.

"Of course you're my friends I'd do whatever it took to get you girls out of there. I just wish we had found who the element of hope was before coming here."

"But that's just it Lavender we have the element of Hope," Twilight told her and the others. The rest of the group looked at Twilight in confusion. "Who was the one who got us each to believe in our elements again? Who told us to not give up hope for they knew we were stronger than Demonica's magic?"

"When you say it that way its obvious," Pinkie exclaimed happily bouncing. The rest barring Lavender showed signs understanding and realization. Lavender still looked confused.

"Twilight you can't be serious in what you are suggesting. I mean I'm just me. I'm no pony special," Lavender told her.

"But that's the point sugar cube you are so much more than you think. That's what makes all of us the elements of Harmony. We didn't think we were something special till Twilight came into our lives and showed us what true friendship was. The same way we showed you. Lavender you are the Element of Hope," Applejack said.

"AJ is right Lav after all who else could have saved us all," Rainbow asked her.

"But I didn't do it on my own. Princess Star Dust helped me with you Rainbow."

"But not with me darling. You did that on your own same for the others," Rarity told her.

"You have to be the element of Hope Lavender because you are one who we first had any contact with. It's you who is wearing the Element of Hope on your head not some other pony," Pinkie told her Lavender levitated the tiara off her head and stared at it.

"The only reason I have it is because Twilight gave it to me."

"But Princess Dusk gave it to you before I did. What if she knew you were the Element and everything she had been teaching you was to prepare you for this for your destiny. Celestia did the same for me in all my training with her it was to prepare me to take over as the Element of Magic. You are the same way Lavender."

"Even if that were the case I don't know how to use it. I can't be the Element of Hope."

"No you can't. Because there is only one bearer of hope and she is never coming back," Demonica said from behind the group appearing from the shadows as she laughed manically.

The elements took charge and shifted their positions immediately surrounding Lavender.

"Demonica ready for a butt whooping," Rainbow asked confidentially.

"It will not be me who is defeated but you pathetic ponies. What can you hope to accomplish without the seventh element?"

"We have the seventh Element," Rarity shouted at the dark being.

"Oh? All I see is a unicorn who can't even use her own magic. That should have been left at the orphanage. Who has and always will be alone isn't that right Lavender?" Demonica shot dark energy bolts out at the group and separated them leaving Demonica and Lavender in an encased force field of magic.

"Lavender! Don't you dare touch her," Applejack yelled angrily as she and the others used their elements to try to take down the magic bubble.

"You see?! You pathetic fillies can't possibly _hope _to defeat me!" Demonica began to laughing cruelly.

_Maybe she is right what choice do I have. Maybe Princess Dusk should have turned me away and back to the orphanage. I can't be the Element of Hope. I'm not like the others._ Lavender thought hopelessly. The rest of the elements watched in horror as Lavender's coat and hair began to lose their coloring.

"Yes. That's it let the darkness and despair enter you show you just how pathetic you really are. You aren't good enough to be the Element of Hope. You should just throw that silly tiara away," Demonica said to Lavender as she watched gleefully as her dark magic force-field began taking effect on the bearer of Hope.

"Lavender no," Fluttershy cried out. As Lavender heard her speak her mind showed her of the time the yellow Pegasus and she were in the library. Lavender watched herself throw her body before Fluttershy's to protect her.

"Lavender listen to us please," Rarity called out to the unicorn. Lavender's mind changed and Lavender watched as Rarity made her dress and the others and how much fun she had, had with the fashionista unicorn.

"Lavender you belong with us. You are the Element of Hope," Twilight shouted. Lavender's mind turned to when she and Twilight were discussing magic and how nice it felt to finally have somepony else who knew as much about magic as Lavender herself did.

"Don't let this meanie beanie confuse you," Pinkie added. Lavender's mind switched to the party the energetic pink pony had thrown just for her. Her first ever party and how much fun she had, had.

"The others are right Lav you are one of us! You just have to believe in who you are! Like you told all of us," Rainbow Dash added. Rainbow Dashes words pulled Lavender into their discussion of the Wonder Bolts and their shared love of the flying Pegasus group. As the elements shouted to Lavender Applejack watched Lavender closely and saw that their words were having an effect on the unicorn.

"Please Lavender. Listen to us sugar cube. Twilight and the others are right you belong with _us_. With _me_. There is so much we have yet to share don't let this thing get to you! Our friendship is stronger than any of Demonica's magic," Applejack shouted. Applejack's voice pulled the most for Lavender and she thought of the night dancing with Applejack and the rescuing that Applejack had done for her. Lavender's mind kept playing different memories of herself with the other elements and how their friendships changed her in the short amount of time they were together.

**AN: please read and review thank you to all of you who have kept with me it means the world even if you've never left a review and just read the story.**


	20. Princess of Hope

**AN: **Hey guys. I'm sorry this is so late. My mom passed away two weeks ago and I'm struggling to deal with my grief and getting a job. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks to all who have stuck by me your reviews have helped me get through some of my darkest days.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 20

Princess of Hope

As Lavender's mind was opening up more Twilight and Rarity shot their most powerful spells at the barrier simultaneously. The force field began wavering before dissipating completely. The Elements rushed to Lavender's side and each girl reached out to touch their fallen friend. All six placed a hoof on Lavender at the same time causing the room to erupt in a blinding light. When the light faded Lavender was back to normal and her tiara was glowing faintly. Lavender shook her head and looked around herself in confusion.

"They are right… friendship is stronger than your darkness Demonica! My friends showed me that. You won't win! Not as long as they stand! Not as long as their friendship remains! Not as long as I stand to help them," Lavender shouted at Demonica.

"You think you can stop me," Demonica said to the group.

"We know we can. Especially with the Element of Hope on our side," Twilight told her.

"You won't defeat me!" Demonica began to shot her dark magic at them and the elements dogged the attacks.

"We have to get closer to her for the elements to get a hold of her and turn her back into Princess Star Dust."

"Great plan how do we get her to stop firing at us," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Leave it to me," Lavender said as she rushed forward toward Demonica.

"Lavender no," Applejack shouted as she raced after the pony she realized she loved.

"AJ, Lavender," The others shouted. Lavender raced to Demonica and stopped before her. Demonica stopped firing and appraised the lack of threat Lavender posed to her.

"And just what do you think you are doing," Demonica asked her mockingly.

"This," Lavender said as her tiara glowed brightly as she channeled her magic into it. "Twilight's right you know. And I'd like to thank you Demonica. If you hadn't tried so hard I wouldn't have found how to use my element." As Lavender channeled her magic to her element by focusing on hope. The others rushed forward to join Lavender and focused on their own elements causing their specific elements to glow lightening the room in a rainbow of light with a lilac color at its center. Demonica's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Nooooo," Demonica shouted as the kaleidoscope colors of light surrounded her. Inside the light Demonica and Star dust were fighting for control.

"It's over you are done for," Star Dust told Demonica as the light began to glow brighter.

"N-never. I won't let you have your body back. I will take over Equestria it's my Destiny…."

"Your destiny is to remain trapped in a book. And this time you won't be escaping. _Ever again_."

"You wait little pony one day another will release me just you wait and see." With that the light surrounding them became too much for Demonica to bear and she vanished into shadows before disappearing for good. When the light faded there standing before the seven was a pony who looked exactly like the pony in the tapestry behind Princess Dusk's audience hall.

"Princess Star Dust," Lavender said as she and the others bowed to her.

"Well done all of you. I knew you could do it," A voice said from behind them the voice belonging to Princess Celestia. There behind them was not only Princess Dusk but the other Princesses of Equestria.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said as she rushed to her mentor. Lavender doing the same to Princess Dusk.

"What are the other Princesses of Equestria doing her Princess," Lavender asked.

"We came to welcome back one of the original seven Princesses of Harmony and to welcome the newest princess," Princesses Cadence said. The last part of her statement left the seven elements confused.

"Uhm… new princess," Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Yes. With her ability to instilling hope into the elements of Harmony and stopping Demonica Lavender completed her training," Princess Dusk said.

"P-p-princess," Lavender squeaked. "I think you have the wrong pony."

"But she doesn't. Lavender an alicorn is created through two ways birth or by doing an amazing feat that they gain their alicorn status," Twilight told her.

"Lavender Heart come with me," Princess Dusk said as she stepped away from the others. Lavender looked uncertainly at her friends her eyes finding jade green ones of Applejack who nodded encouragingly to her. Lavender smiled at her friends before following Princess Dusk. A few yards away they stopped and Princess dusk turned to her student. Lavender nodded and Princess Dusk smiled before her horn glowed with a white glow. The white light grew until it enveloped both he bright light. The light surrounded them and inside were images of Lavender from the time she first came to the Ponavia School for Gifted Unicorns to her becoming the Element of Hope. "I'm so proud of you Lavender. For reaching this point in your studies. I always knew you could do it."

"Is this the reason you chose me out of all those other fillies at the orphanage? Because you knew what my potential was? I still don't understand how did you know I was meant as the Element of Hope? How can you be so sure I should be a princess," Lavender asked in a rush.

"I chose you Lavender Heart because you were the only one to pass a very special set of tests. The day you entered into the academy do you remember your first day?"

"Yes. Of course. A teal unicorn had dropped all her books I helped her and talked with her so she wouldn't drop out. Later an orange unicorn didn't understand the material so I helped him understand it and discussed other points of magic that he was stronger in so he felt better. It seemed all day others were struggling in some way so I helped when I could. I don't understand what has that to do with anything?"

"Those were all specially designed tests to find possible bearers of Hope. The ponies you entered classes with later on in your schooling were other potential options but you, Lavender were the only one to succeed at every challenge presented to you. You lead others justly and fairly you made choices that were as honorable as any ruler. You gave Hope to so many I knew then that you were destined to be the next princess of Hope and the Element of Hope."

**AN: **Thank you again for reading and please read and review.


	21. Princess Lavender

**AN: **I am so so sorry this took me so long but I had holiday isues and my girlfriend and I went to Disney World. It was a blast. But anyway on with the story. Enjoy the latest installment.

The Seventh Element the Element of Hope

Chapter 21

Princess Lavender

Lavender looked around her at all her past achievements up to this point in her life. She watched them pass unsure of her Princess's words and had self-doubt with her own. Yet she felt deep down that Princess Dusk and the others were right. She had helped defeat Demonica returned her back to Princess Star Dust. And she knew she would have her friends by her side. After all Twilight was still learning to be a princess herself. Surly She could do it if the princess of friendship could. With Lavender's new found resolve she turned squarely to Princess Dusk.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll become a princess. But how does it work? Will it hurt," Lavender asked her mentor and for all intense and purposes her mother figure.

"No my dear little pony. Just breathe and you will be alright. Let the magic wash over you," Princess Dusk told the pony she had felt at more times was a daughter than a pupil. With that Princess Dusk's horn glowed in the same blinding white light and it surrounded Lavender turning the light a multitude of colors before the light faded all together. Slowly Lavender was lowered to the ground and her friends watched in the same amazed wonderment they had watched Twilight in. Only his time Twilight was also a spectator to the birth of a new princess. Once Lavender felt she had regained her bearings she stood and her wings stood out with her helping her maintain her balance for a moment.

"Wow! You look so regal," Pinkie pie said excitedly as she jumped around Lavender. The other ponies of the Elements of Harmony moved toward Lavender to wish her well.

"You look wonderful darling," Rarity said as she hugged her.

"Thank you. So I don't suppose these things come with a how to use manual," Lavender asked referring to her new wings.

"No they don't. But don't worry you have the greatest flyer in all Equestria to help you," Rainbow Dash said puffing her chest slightly.

"Twilight?" Rainbow's face fell and the others laughed.

"Actually Fluttershy is a very good teacher for beginner fliers," Twilight said.

"And Rainbow is great for the advanced stuff like quick dives and how to avoid collision with a storm cloud," Fluttershy said to help ease her foalhood friend's ego. Lavender smiled at her friends and turned her attention to the country pony.

"I guess this will take some getting used to, huh," Lavender asked the mare she had feelings for.

"Yes but it's nothing you can't handle sugar cube. And anyway you'll have me- I mean us to help you through it," AJ told her.

"Does this mean we call you Princess Lavender now," Pinkie asked. Lavender looked to Twilight.

"Do you call her Princess Twilight?"

"Nope," Pinkie said popping the p.

"Then you call me Lavender just like normal. I may have wings and crown now but I'm still me Pinkie." Pinkie gasped suddenly and started jumping up and down in greater excited speed.

"THIS MEANS WE CAN THROW YOU A BECOMING A PRINCESS AND ELEMENT OF HARMONY PARTY!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Pinkie Pie but how about a coronation ball instead. We can announce Princess Lavender as well as the return of my dear sister Star Dust," Princess Dusk said as she and the other older princesses stepped up to the group.

"Yay, more dresses to design," Rarity said excitedly. Rainbow Dash groaned at the statement of her marefriend.

"I'll help," Lavender told her designer friend.

"Oh darling I couldn't possibly ask for your help."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't ask then. I'm putting my hoof down on this Rarity. And anyway it's fun getting to help you design and make dresses." Rarity's eyes glittered with the prospect of having some pony else into fashion like her.

"If you insist darling who am I to dissuade you." With that the large group turned and began to make their way back to the portal the older princesses had used to get the Star Dust and Elements of Harmony. Once they stepped through they realized they were not in Ponavia but Canterlot Castle.

"where are we," Lavender asked looking around the unfamiliar audience hall they were in.

"This is my sister's and mines home," Princess Celestia said.

"We're in Canterlot?"

"Yes Canterlot is the center of all Equestria and it is here that all Princesses have their coronation balls. From the very first Princesses of Harmony. Though then this was just a woodland area," Princess Luna explained to the elements. Suddenly the main doors to the hall burst open and two small dragons rushed in and flung themselves at their caregivers.

"Silla," Lavender said holding the pink dragon to her tightly.

"Spike," Twilight exclaimed happily holding him just as tightly as Lavender was Silla.

"How did you two get here?"

"Princess Celestia brought us before trying to find you," Spike told them.

"I'm so glad you are safe," Silla told Lavender as she hugged her tighter and stopped when her claw brushed feathers. "What the?" Silla moved away from Lavender and went to her side and gasped. "LAVENDER YOU HAVE WINGS! YOU'RE AN ALICORN! YOU'RE A PRINCESS!" Spike whipped around from Twilight and saw Lavender's wings as well.

"Wow another princess? What are you Princess of Lavender," Spike asked excitedly.

"She is the new Princess of Hope seeing as I'll be taking up my original mantle of Princess of stars and constellations. In fact, I'm going to be creating seven new constellations. The ta stoicheía tis armonías." Princess Star Dust told them.

"Wow constellations of us," Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Thank you so much Princess. It means a lot to all of us," Twilight said.

"Yes that is a splendid idea but for now I think it's time you all got some rest. I'll have a guard show you to your rooms," Princess Luna said to the elements.

"Thank you Princess Luna," Applejack said. The guard came quickly and the seven elements and two dragons headed off. The other princesses watched them go before turning to each other.

"They did amazingly especially Lavender. I knew we were right in having you chose the element of Hope Dusk," Princess Celestia said once the elements were gone.

"Yes you did just as admirably with choosing Twilight," Princess Dusk responded.

"Now comes the hard part. Where do we place her? Surly we can't keep Lavender in Ponavia," Princess Cadence asked.

"No need to worry on her kingdom's placement. She will go where all other Princesses of Hope have gone," Princess Luna explained.

"But this generation doesn't know of the Castle of the Two Sisters as the Kingdom of Hope. And besides wont that change the Everfree Forest as well?"

"It will turn it back to what it once was a millennium ago. Did you know Timber wolves aren't meant to be threatening? Their original purpose was to protect the Princess of Hope's kingdom," Princess Dusk asked.

"No I didn't. What was the Everfree Forest like before?"

"It was a place of rare plants and animals that could live in peace from being hunted by poachers," Princess Luna explained. "Though it hasn't been like that since Celestia and I were foals. It'll be nice to see that again."

"It will, but with Lavender staying here you should expect quite a few visits from myself," Princess Dusk said. The Princess of the sun smiled a knowing smile.

"I know what you mean even though Twilight has a mother I did tend to treat her like she was more my own than just merely a pupil. It's why I visit Ponyville as much as I do. I like knowing how she and her friends are doing," Princess Celestia said.

"I for one am happy the way they have paired off with each other. It makes their lives easier not having to deal with romantic relationships with those who could never fuller understand them," Cadence said in thought as she remembered how Fluttershy and Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and Applejack and Lavender's auras were around each other.

"Whatever do you mean," Princess Star Dust asked the princess of love.

"Surly you've noticed the looks Fluttershy and Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, and Applejack and Lavender have been sharing?"

"Well, between Fluttershy and Twilight yes because Twilight told me of their coming together as a couple. But I did not notice between the other two," Princess Celestia said.

"Do you truly see a coupling with Applejack and Lavender," Princess Dusk asked.

"I do and it's as strong as Shining Armors and mine if not stronger. They are right up there with the other two couples as well."

"Well, I'll be. I'm so happy for them to have been able to find love through this trial as well as friendship."

"Yes. It is a wonderful development if not a surprising one," Princess Luna said adding her thoughts on the new couples. The clock in the hall started chiming and the princesses stopped their talks.

"It seems its time to lower the sun," Princess Celestia said as she and Luna moved to the balcony. The rest of the Princesses moved to retire for the night as the elements had not long ago.

**AN: **Thank you a million for sticking with me and reading and reviewing. It means the absolute world. Like when I am feeling down I read your guys reviews and it gives me hope and happiness that you all are reading and liking my story. So thank you. And please if you can keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	22. Lavender's Flight

**AN: **Hey guys. I'm sorry this is so late. So life seems to be taking a sick enjoyment in tormenting me lately. Again sorry this is late. Good news is I'm thinking of doing a sequel and possibly putting up my original girlxgirl vampire story. Let me know what you guys think

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 22

Lavender's Flight

Meanwhile the Elements of Harmony, Silla, and Spike were all in Twilight's room to continue spending time together after their harrowing adventure.

"How do I handle this? Does everything change now," Lavender asked her friends.

"Some things change but no. Not everything changes. We are still going to be here for you," Twilight told her laying a hoof on her shoulder comfortingly. Lavender smiled softly.

"But what happens when we have to go back to Ponavia," Silla asked as she and Spike sat next to each other a bowl of gems between them. The others looked to each other gravely. Neither had thought of the idea that Lavender and Silla would be parted from them. But the idea now spoken out loud seemed to suffocate the group of ponies.

"It-it'll be okay. If she has to leave it doesn't mean we stop being friends," Rainbow said with conviction.

"I don't want you to go," Pinkie shouted as she threw herself on Lavender crying.

"I don't want to go either. But Rainbow is right. This wont be the end of us. I'll visit you guys every chance I can."

"And we will visit you darling," Rarity added with a smile her eyes getting misty at the thought of not having her new fashion friend close by while Pinkie finally extracted herself from the alicorn.

"Maybe Princess Dusk will let you stay with us... I mean it wouldn't do to have the elements of harmony on separate continents," Applejack said as Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think the other Princesses would separate us. I bet they already have a plan for you Lavender," Fluttershy said gently trying to ease the suffocating feeling in the air. Once the others allowed Fluttershy's words to resonate with them the feeling of suffocation faded and topics turned to brighter and happier subjects.

"So you ready for your first flying lesson tomorrow," Rainbow asked Lavender.

"As I can be I've read up on flying and how to fly from the Pegasus section in Ponavia so it shouldn't be to hard." Twilight snorted.

"Trust me its harder than those books make it out to be. I struggled like crazy to learn to fly."

"Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought..."

"Now don't go listening to Twilight. You might be a natural sugar cube," Applejack said upon seeing Lavender's face showing her nerves. Lavender smiled gratefully at AJ.

"Thank you AJ."

"And just think darling you'll have your coronation in three weeks. Which gives us plenty of time to work on everyone's amazing outfits. And don't worry Rainbow dear I'll be making a special outfit for you," Rarity said excitedly.

"Speaking of the coronation anyone else super duper excited that our Lavender is going to be a princess just like Twilight," Pinkie asked in a single breath while jumping up and down.

"Of course we are," Twilight said happily. The others nodded in agreement as Spike and Silla both yawned. Lavender and Twilight went and used their magic to lift their assistant onto their backs.

"Looks like its time for us to go to bed," Lavender said softly. With that the rest of the elements followed Lavender out of Twilight's room. Lavender was about to head into her room when AJ trotted up to her.

"Hey Lavender," Applejack asked nervously. _This is it you just have to tell her you like her._ Applejack thought trying to boost her confidence.

"Yes? Is there something you need AJ?" Lavender looked at her. Applejack became more nervous from seeing Lavender's brilliant pink eyes gazing at her. _Just tell her. Open your mouth and tell her Lavender I like you as more than a friend._

"Uhm... Well I... I just wanted to tell you I hope you sleep well." _What was that?! Some Element of Honesty you are!_ Applejack thought angrily.

"Oh.. Sweet dreams AJ."

"That's it! You got it," Fluttershy said happily as she watched Lavender flying circles around her. "Try going higher catch the wind on the uplift so you don't have to work so hard at flapping." Lavender did as Fluttershy advised and went up higher in the air while the others watched.

"See I told ya you could be a natural," Applejack shouted to the flier.

"She's better than you that's for sure," Rainbow said to Twilight who glowered at her rainbow manned friend.

"I can see that for myself Rainbow." Twilight looked back up to the air happy that Lavender was having an easier time flying that she had.

"Woo! Go Lavender," Pinkie shouted as Lavender moved to land. She moved to fast and crashed into the grass a foot in the air.

"I'm okay," Lavender said getting up quickly as the others surrounded her.

"Are you certain darling," Rarity said as she used her magic to take the grass out of Lavender's mane.

"Yes but I think I'm done for one day."

"Here, here. Now you and I can go work on the coronation outfits."

"Well, I'm off to the library Flutters," Twilight said as her marefriend nodded happily at the prospect of curling up together reading.

"I'm going to do some laps," Rainbow Dash said before flying off.

"Want try some new recipes for the coronation Pinkie," Applejack asked.

"Do I," Pinkie exclaimed as she raced to the kitchen. Applejack laughed before glancing at Lavender who had her attention on Rarity and sighed as she followed. Unknown to Applejack Rarity caught it all since she was facing Applejack before she left. Hmm maybe they just need a little push to be together? Oh! I know just what to do! Rarity thought gleefully as her plan started to come together.

"Uhh Rarity? Are you okay," Lavender asked staring worriedly at Rarity's strange smile on her face.

"Hmm? Oh yes I am. Thank you for asking darling. Now then onto the seamstress's workshop. Princess Celesta gave us permission to use it." With that the two headed off to the workshop.

**AN: **Thank you again for reading and please read and review. Also any ideas on the squeal or if you guys want your oc in said sequel just leave who your oc is in the reviews or PM me and I'll make sure to get them in.


	23. Confession Interruption

**AN: **Hey guys. So I felt awful about getting the last chapter up so late so you guys are getting this one as well. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. And that you will enjoy this one. Once again thank you to all who reviewed it means the world to me that you guys stick it out with me.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 23

Confession Interruption

Rarity and Lavender entered the Canterlot seamstress's workshop and immediately Rarity got to work. Rarity moved to the design table and began to work out the details of each pony or dragon's outfit giving the base life to the images she had created in her mind. Lavender stood off to the side and looked at all the fabrics and accessory type items in the room. Once Rarity was finished designing the outfits Lavender went about getting the materials Rarity needed.

"So I saw AJ stop to talk to you last night. What happened," Rarity asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? Oh nothing she just wished me goodnight. Actually at first I thought she was going to say something else with how nervous she was. But I was wrong. Maybe I was just imagining it..."

"Imagining what darling?"

"Oh! uhm..." Lavender blushed red. "Well I thought that AJ might like me... The-the same way you like Rainbow... I heard her say me then change it to us when she was talking about being there for me. But like I said I must have imagined it."

"Oh darling you didn't imagine anything why its clear as day that she has feelings for you. I know she was going to confess to you. At least that's what it looked like from where I was standing. I so hoped you two would get together soon. you make the absolute cutest couple. Well, next to Dashie and me of course." Lavender smiled softly as Rarity's words wishing they were true but she just didn't know if they were.

"Thanks Rarity." _But I doubt they are true. AJ is so brave and kind and beautiful what would she see in me? She hasn't even known me that long how can you know if you love somepony if you've only known them a short time? Does it really work like in the fairy tales? Does this make AJ my knight?_ Lavender thought then shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. _Stop it you need to focus on helping Rarity._

"Can you get me that green shimmer ribbon please."

"Of course." Lavender went and got the asked for ribbon and brought it back to her fashionista friend.

The two worked steadily and soon had Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity's outfits done. Pinkie's dress was a pale pink bell style with crisscrossing bands over her chest that ties behind her back. cupcakes and balloons covered the dress creating a kaleidoscope of colors with the purple, white and yellow cupcakes done in glittery material. The mint green, blue and red balloons where made from a shimmery type of material that Lavender didn't know the name of. Rarity's dress was a cap sleeve ensemble that was done in an icy blue color. The edges were decorated in Rainbow Dash's cutie mark only the colors were white and purple.

Rarity's dress was a ruffled affair in an icy blue. The skirt was a two tier and had Rainbow's cutie mark in glitter thread

Applejack's outfit was not a dress but a jacket and pants set. The pants were black with a strip of silver down each leg. The jacket was white with what looked liked to Lavender purple dots on the edges. But when she looked closer she saw they were hearts about an inch in size with little dots of silver gems.

"Rarity what's this?"

"Oh! Applejack's outfit you know that."

"Yes I see that but you put apples in my cutie mark color along with the silver on her pants. I know you think we'd make a cute couple but I don't think she likes me that way."

"Well, have you told her how you feel?"

"What if I'm right and she rejects me? Then our friendship will be ruined and then my friendships with all of you will be ruined as well. What if I confess and it doesn't go well?! I could single hoofedly destroy the elements of harmony!" While Lavender was working her self into a panic Rarity was trying to keep a straight face. Rarity chuckled lightly.

"Oh darling, you worry to much quite like another princess I know. It'll be alright it wont ruin any of our friendships. I can practically guarantee it."

"Y-you really think it'll work out?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Why I have the prefect idea of how you can confess to her in the grandest most opulent way! At your coronation ball!"

"Uhh... what's that?" Rarity heard Lavender's worry and nervousness in her voice. Rarity smiled softly at her to reassure her.

"You take her out to the garden during your coronation ball and tell her you love her." Rarity chuckled at the relieved expression on Lavender's face.

"Oh thank Celestia. I thought you were going to suggest fireworks asking her to be my marefriend or something like that. Not that there is anything wrong with that!" Rarity laughed at Lavender's wide eyed expression for a moment before composing herself.

"It's alright Lavender. Not everyone is like me. I know that no need to fret over offending me."

She and Rarity had finished the outfits they had not completed. Lavender's dress was the most opulent thing she had every worn but as Rarity had said it had to be fitting of a princess. Lavender's dress was a shimmery white satin material. The chest area was covered in jewels that suspiciously looked like red apples. The skirt was a three tiered affair with the purple fabric with a glitter mesh like material in between the tier of purple satin. the satin tier also had the red apples on it along with silver hearts done in thread. Lavender had made a fuss when she saw but Rarity only smiled at her. Lavender looked to the other outfits Rarity and she had created for their friends. Rainbow's was like AJ's only hers had Rarity's cutie mark in red on the edges and the strip of color on the pants was Rarity's dress color. Twilight's dress was a form fitting dress in lilac with Fluttershy's cutie mark on the edge in her light blue coloring of her cutie mark. Fluttershy's dress was a flowing green number with Twilight's cutie Mark sewn about in pink and white. Spike was once again given a jacket with a pink bow-tie that suspiciously matched Silla's darker pink scales. Whereas Silla had a purple dress that Lavender thought she looked adorable in.

The time between bringing back Princess Star Dust and Lavender's Coronation seemed to fly by and crawl at a snail's pace to Lavender. Though the flying lessons with Rainbow, making dresses with Rarity, reading with Fluttershy and Twilight, and cooking with Pinkie and AJ had helped the time keep moving. Finally the night of the ball was upon them and the elements of harmony and dragons were dressing for the ball.

"Oh goodness. What if I mess up? What if I make a complete fool of myself," Lavender asked as she straightened Silla's headband.

"You won't you'll have me and the others watching out for you," Silla told her. "And my headband is straight by the way."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay ready to go?"

"You go on a head I'll be there in a moment." With that Silla left Lavender alone in their room.

"Okay. You can do this... You got this... It's just another ball... That you are going to be the center of attention and one wrong move or mistake and everypony will know and see and make fun of you for the rest of your life."

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen sugar cube. I wouldn't let anypony laugh at you tonight," Applejack said as she entered Lavender's room. "I knocked but I guess you were plum to busy worrying to hear."

"AJ!" Lavender's voice raised an octave and she squeaked out the pony she cared for's name. _What's wrong with me?!_Lavender thought angrily. Applejack blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Uhh. Listen Lavender there's somethin I've been needing to tell ya for a while now... I tried a few weeks ago when we first got back but I couldn't bring myself to say anything..." _Keep it together remember the speech!_ Applejack thought as she walked further into the room.

"Yes Applejack? What is it?" Lavender turned giving the apple farmer her full attention. Applejack got her first full look at Lavender and the speech she had been working on for three weeks went out of her head.

"Well there you two are. Come along they are going to start soon and Lavender needs to be in place by Princess Star Dust in fifteen minutes," Rarity said popping her head in.

"Hold on Applejack was about to tell me something." Lavender turned back to Applejack but Applejack just smiled.

"It's okay it can wait." With that the three left for the ballroom. Lavender was moved to an atrium to be announced with Princess Star Dust. Once the ceremony began the two princesses entered the ballroom and took their places in the line of Princesses of Equestria. Princess Star Dust stood next to her sister and Princess Luna. Whereas Lavender stood next to Twilight.

**AN: **I know. I know. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and remember I am still looking for ocs for my sequel I am leaning towards a Equestria girls type story so please give me looks and their main outfit. thank you.


	24. Princess Ball

**AN: **So I think you guys will like this chapter. I think there is one maybe two more to tie things up. Then I start my next adventure. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy.

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 24

Princess Ball

While waiting for the processional to start Lavender was getting more and more nervous. Twilight was the first to react though she was not the first to see it. That goes to Princess Dusk. Princess Dusk decided it would be better for the youngest to princessdom to comfort the newest princess.

"Lavender are you okay," Twilight asked her friend.

"Hmm? Oh No. I'm not. It's just this is all too real and I think AJ was going to confess to me but I don't know. Rarity interrupted and I could be totally wrong on that aspect and I don't think I'm meant for this I mean this could be all a huge mistake, right? Like what if I'm not the Princess of Hope," Lavender said in a rush.

"What now? When was Applejack about to confess? Oh, the night we got back right that's what we all assumed when she followed you out of my quarters."

"Wait what? She was going to confess then too? Am I that blind?!" Twilight looked abashed and looked away realizing she had made the wrong assumption.

"When did Applejack almost possibly confess?"

"Right before I came down here. She had something she had been meaning to tell me for a while now. But before she could Rarity interrupted saying I was needed down here."

"Well maybe try to catch AJ at the ball. And Lavender."

"Yeah?"

"You are the Princess of Hope the Elements of Harmony make no mistakes so if you weren't meant to wear that crown you wouldn't be." As Twilight finished speaking the processional began with the other princesses baring Star Dust and Lavender walking out to the dais.

"Are you ready Princess Lavender," Princess Star Dust asked?

"I don't know. I don't know if I can do this. But Twilight is right the Element of Hope chose me. I am meant to do this."

"You know when I first did this I looked and saw all those who cared for me and were here for me not my title. It made me feel better." At Princess Star Dust's words Lavender looked around the door and happily saw her friends in the very front of the room. Each stealing glances back to where she was. Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked wonderful in their outfits Rainbow looked especially happy to be in pants. AJ was smiling brightly once she caught Lavender's eye her outfit making the country mare sparkle brighter than a star Lavender had seen. Fluttershy was holding onto a bouncing Pinkie trying to calm their energetic friend down. Both ponies' dresses fit them perfectly making them shine and dazzle. Rarity had outdone herself with the outfits.

The music changed and the last two Princess stepped out side by side and made their way to the center of the dais in front of not only all the ponies in the seats but their fellow princesses of which the stopped before. Princess Luna and Princess Dusk stood before Star Dust and Lavender respectively. As the ceremony went on AJ got a better look at Lavender and realized how beautiful she was and how much her being a princess had to offer somepony. _Maybe she would be better off with a Canterlot or Ponavian noble pony. She can do better than some apple farmer._ Applejack thought dejectedly. As AJ watched the mare she loved going through her coronation she noticed her dress. Applejack then looked down to her own jacket and pants combo and saw the hearts that Rarity had added. Applejack then stole glances at her friends' outfits and saw that all the couples were sporting the other's cutie mark. _Does this mean Rarity put my cutie mark on Lavender's dress? I need to talk to her asap! _Applejack thought. It felt like the coronation ceremony dragged on not just for Applejack but for Lavender as well. _Breathe. Breathe. It will be okay just think once this over you can finally see what AJ wanted to tell you. What if she wasn't going to confess? What if you have it wrong I mean AJ is an element of Harmony she probably already has a whole slew of suitors._ Lavender thought worriedly as the ceremony began to close.

Once it was over the ponies all headed to the ballroom where the party was to commence. As Lavender made her way she was stopped repeatedly by well-wishers who thought she was beautiful and how wonderful it was to have another princess and element. After what felt like eons Lavender could get away from the well-meaning ponies that made up Ponavia and Canterlot nobility.

"Lavender! Lavender over here," Pinkie's voice rang out on a balcony. Lavender smiled and hurried over.

"Oh thank goodness I found you all," Lavender said once she got there to find all her friends there.

"Of course Darling we knew it was going to take a while to see you. What with the lines that formed for Twilight," Rarity said.

"Are those apples on your dress," Rainbow Dash asked as she got a good look at her friend's outfit.

"What," Applejack shouted looking shocked before she looked closer at Lavender's dress and saw that her suspicions were true.

"Oh do you hear that I love this song. Come along Dashie the dance floor awaits," Rarity said as she dragged her marefriend away.

"I love this song to. Twilight," Fluttershy asked her marefriend.

"Of course. Oh, Pinkie I believe I saw Cheese Sandwich over by the buffet table," Twilight said as they left.

"Cheese," Pinkie cried as she raced off. Applejack and Lavender stared at each other for a moment before Lavender looked away.

"Uhm… want to take a walk in the gardens? I've heard from Twilight and Fluttershy that during events like this they light them beautifully…." Applejack offered as she lifted her hoof to the princess before her.

"O-of course." With that the two headed down the stair at the side of the balcony that lead into the Canterlot royal gardens. "AJ… Err Applejack…"

"Yes?"

"Earlier before my coronation you were going to say something…"

"Oh. Yes…. Uhm… Ya see Lavender there is something I should have told you back when we were in Ponavia… I that is. I believe…" Sensing that AJ was struggling with something Lavender decided to switch topics.

"AJ may I ask you something?"

"Course ya can sugar cube."

"How do you know if you like somepony… as more than a friend?" Applejack blushed at Lavender's question and saw that she was blushing just as much.

"Uh… well ya see…. Oh horse feathers. Ya know cuz ya wanna do this." With that Applejack kissed Lavender. Lavender's eyes widened in shock for a moment before sliding closed and kissing the earth mare back.

**AN: **So i hope you enjoyed the latest installment and I look forward to your reviews if you would be so kind to leave one. Thank you.


	25. Hopeful Ends and Beginnings

**AN: **Hi all yay Anniversary! So I've decided to do a sequel to this story after I write my Equestria Girls story. I don't know when it will be done but I will try to get them going asap. Thanks for reading!

The Seventh Element: The Element of Hope

Chapter 23

Hopeful Ends and Beginnings

Lavender and Applejack parted both dazed from their kiss.

"I love you Applejack," Lavender said after a moment. Applejack smiled widely at the Alicorn.

"I love you too Lavender." The two came in to kiss again.

"I found them," Pinkie's voice echoed through the space. Applejack and Lavender jumped apart.

"Pinkie don't," Rarity's voice followed. "I'm so sorry darlings I tried to stop her but we are needed. They want a picture for the papers of all the elements."

"O-of course," Lavender said straightening herself out. Applejack smiled at the mare and followed suit.

The four went back inside the ballroom where journalists stood with the other elements. As Lavender walked up cameras began to flash. Applejack steadied her immediately.

"Princess of Hope! Princess of Hope a question," shouted journalists who were trying to be heard over each other. Lavender was pushed into the center of her friends With Twilight on her right and Applejack on her left. She glanced to Twilight who gave a slight nod.

"My name is Lavender... and I guess a few questions can't hurt." Lavender looked at the ponies before her and saw a familiar pony at the side. "You." Lavender said pointing to the pony she thought she knew.

"Marea from Ponavia Daily," Marea a teal unicorn with sky blue mane and tail.

"Yes, Your question."

"How did you defeat Demonica?"

"I didn't. We did. The mares beside me also as you say defeated her. And we didn't even defeated her. We brought Princess Star Dust back." Lavender stole a glance at her friends who were beaming at her.

"Writeworth with Equestrian Gazette. How did you become the Princess of Hope," Another journalist asked. This one a male earth pony who was tan with brown mane and tail.

"From what I can tell Princess Dusk's magic called to mine triggering my transformation. But I'm not sure. Next question."

"Rita Mareis Canterlot Chatter. This is for all of the other Elements. How do you feel about here being another princess? Especially when she's a newcomer to being an Element of Harmony? Don't you think she is just a little to new to be a princess. I mean Princess Twilight didn't gain her wings for three years after becoming an Element of Harmony."

"She may be the newest Element but she makes a wonderful princess and no none of us think Lavender is too new to be a princess. Nopony can tell how long one must be their original forms until they are granted their wings and or horn," Rarity said taking lead of the question.

"What about the rest of you?"

"She's one of the bestest Princesses I know," Pinkie said bouncing in her spot.

"She is every ounce a Princess no matter what any pony says," Applejack said smiling at Lavender.

"She will represent her element just as well as Twilight," Fluttershy said quietly hiding slightly behind Twilight.

"I stand by Lavender now and always. She may be a new princess but she will do everything in her power to be a good princess to her subjects just like I have," Twilight said.

"We cannot decide who becomes a princess. Now if all your going to do is throw accusations at a fantastic mare who just saved all of your lives from darkness this is over," Rainbow Dash said before she smiled at Lavender.

"Do you have feelings for her," Writeworth asked sticking his microphone into Rainbow Dash's face.

"What," Lavender, Applejack, and Rarity said shocked.

"No! Lavender is my friend nothing more. I'm in a committed relationship with an amazing Mare."

"Whose the mare then?"

"Oh... uhm.." Rainbow Dash ran her hoof through her hair nervously as she glanced at Rarity.

"Me," Rarity said to the crowd as she stepped up to Rainbow Dash's side and took her hoof in her own. The announcement caused the reporters to go into a frenzy of pictures and questions. Rarity and Rainbow Dash answered some of the questions before Princess Celestia and Princess Dusk ended the session. A few hours later the ball was over and the Elements headed back to their rooms.

"Well, I never want to do that again," Lavender said as they got closer.

"I hate reporters," Rainbow Dash said as she nuzzled into Rarity.

"It wasn't all bad darling we came out to the world now they will focus on us instead of if Lavender shouldn't have gotten her wings later when she was more acclimated to her element," Rarity said.

"Thanks for that by the way," Lavender said.

"Of course what are friends for."

"Anyone know what happens now," Fluttershy asked.

"We have an audience with the Princesses tomorrow after breakfast so I guess we will know then," Twilight said answering her marefriend.

"So what was with the look to the first reporter do you know her Lavender?"

"I-" Lavender started

"Yep! They went to Princess Dusk's school together and she was Lavender's bully she's the reason Lavender doesn't like being called an egghead," Pinkie Pie said bouncing around her friends.

"Yeah... what she said..." The group stopped and hugged Lavender before the girls baring Applejack and Lavender entered their rooms.

"Are you ok sugar cube," AJ asked the mare she loved.

"Yeah actually I am. Uhm.. AJ can I... I mean would it... May I kiss you?" Applejack smiled lovingly at the nervous princess before her.

"Of course you can." Lavender smiled and leaned in eyes closing. Applejack met her halfway and the two shared their second kiss. Unknown to the two their friends all saw it from their doors before they closed them and left their friend to their privacy.

"Be my marefriend?"

"Of course Lavender." The two smiled brightly at each other before parting ways for the night.

The next morning after breakfast the elements and two baby dragons entered the audience hall where the other princesses stood waiting.

"Good morning everyone," Princess Celestia said to the group.

"Good morning your highnesses," Twilight said speaking for the group.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering what happens now," Princess Dusk asked the group.

"Yes," Lavender said her voice echoing the group's and her own nervousness.

"We have decided that Lavender will in the future join you." The elements started rejoicing that Lavender was going to be with them but Lavender was not as enthusiastic.

"What's wrong Lavender," Fluttershy asked

"Yeah why aren't you as excited as us," Pinkie exclaimed.

"You said in the future what exactly does that mean," Lavender asked.

"As things stand we cannot have you with the elements. There are things that must happen without you being there. And there are things you must do on your own without the other elements input," Princess Luna said.

"But we just got her and we have to lose her? No! I won't go," Applejack said

"Applejack. I know this will be harder on you and Lavender but this must be done. There are things that you must experience and go through that Lavender cannot be there to give her input. Just as there are things in Ponavia that you and the others cannot give your input to Lavender. You may write each other though. Silla and Spike will be able to send the letters I'm sure," Princess Cadence said to Applejack.

"I don't want to be separated from Spike but I know it will only be for now. We will see each other again I will make sure of it," Silla said.

"How long do we have with her," Twilight asked.

"Today. Tonight Princess Dusk, Princess Star Dust, Lavender and Silla will be heading home to Ponavia," Princess Celestia told them.

"You are dismissed," Princess Star Dust told the group. The elements and dragons left in a somber mood. The day was spent in each other's company non of the group wanted the night to come but as with all things their time came and as Luna and Star Dust created the night the Elements headed to the back antechamber where their adventure began.

"We'll write to you every chance we get. We'll write so much you'll get sick of us," Pinkie said trying to brighten the mood.

"And I'll write back everyday if I can. I'll miss you girls," Lavender said.

"And Silla's right this isn't the end it's just the beginning," Twilight said.

"A hopeful beginning," Applejack said as she kissed Lavender one last time. Lavender, Silla, Princess Dusk, and Princess Star Dust stood in spots on the structure. In a flash of light they were gone.

**AN: **Well its been three years and this is the end for now. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I look forward to hearing from you guys. Also I still need characters for my Equestria Girls story so if you have an OC just message me. So I'm leaving it here because after watching Season 5 and 6 I really want Starlight Glimmer in the story and I couldn't think of any way to make it so Lavender was conveniently out of those seasons. I will add in what Lavender was doing in Season 5 &amp; 6 in the sequel.

Also as add on my work in progress synopsis for my next story:

Lavender Hart never had many friends in fact she could count them on one hand. Starlight Glimmer was the only friend. But when the two get transferred to Canterlot High Lavender will have to choose between helping the Equestria Girls stop a new evil that could destroy Canterlot. Or siding with that darkness for the only friend she has known.


End file.
